Say Something
by zombified16
Summary: *PROBABLY MAKING A DIFFERENT STORY SO GOING UNDER MAJOR EDITING. LET'S NOT GET TOO TECHNICAL. ANYWAYS, READ AT YOUR OWN RISK. IT SUCKS, I KNOW. ANYWHO, I HOPE YOU ENJOY NONETHELESS. ALSO, THE NEW VERSION PROBABLY WON'T BE UP FOR A LONG TIME SO I'M SUPER SORRY. LOTS OF LOVE*
1. Welcome to Say Something

*****PLEASE READ BEFORE STARTING THE STORY!*****

To whomever this may concern,

Welcome to Say Something (a Fairy Tail FanFiction).

A little message before we start: This story is a little, how should I put this, out there. It's filled with odd theories of mine, and really, things that probably most of you will think 'What on Earth is she doing? This is crap! That makes no sense!' and other things. If you have a problem with the story, please, message me.

I should warn you before you continue on your way. This story is rated T for teens, so... you know... don't be younger than thirteen? (I don't know.)

There is swearing, and some other things, so I don't suggest that someone younger than thirteen read on.

I tell you now, you must read with your own caution!

Although, I think this is a pretty awesome story, and I can't exactly tell you what to do, but I'm warning you now.

I must also tell you that I don't own Fairy Tail or any of the characters, spells, or spoken text they may have used in the amine thus far. It all belongs to the brilliant mind of Hiro Mashima.

I don't think that this will change throughout the story, so this will be the only disclaimer.

I also want to apologize for any spelling, grammar, or any boring parts you might find throughout this story. Please, if you find any of the following, send me a message so I can fix it right away.

I have had this issue before, so please tell me if you think the characters are OOC.

So, without further ado, welcome to Say Something.

P.S. I don't own the lyrics to Say Something by A Great Big World.


	2. Chapter 1

**Chapter One**

It was a dark and gloomy day all throughout the land of Fiore, which is abnormal considering the good weather they mostly almost always have.

Just by looking at the sky, you would think that it was past sunset, but it was quite the opposite; a few hours past noon is what time it was, and you would believe it, if you could see the sun.

The wind howls through the branches of the trees, and as it nears Magnolia, a large town in Fiore, it picks up stray leaves, making them dance through the sky.

A cliff overlooking Magnolia is where the wind mostly gathers. And on that cliff, a figure stands, arms wrapped around themselves, trying to block out the cold caused by the howling wind.

Letting out a long sigh, the figure lets the wind blow her shoulder length blonde hair. Walking to the edge of the rocky cliff, she dangles her legs over the edge, watching over the busy city.

Magnolia, a place where she felt the happiest, is now just a place where she thought she could be happy. Noticing no one around her, she lets a silent tear fall. How could she be so foolish to think that she could be happy here?

Not far away from her, the sun begins to set through the forest beside the cliff, where a blond man and his companions set up camp for the night. As they make a fire, and sit around looking at each other, the blond man sighs as he throws twigs into the raging flames that light the area.

"We head back to the guild in the morning. Get some sleep, I'll keep watch." he tells them.

All nodding in agreement, a chorus of 'goodnights' fill the empty air; after a few minutes, only the sounds of breathing can be heard.

Looking into the clearing night sky, he sighs.

Not far from him, she sighs again. The girl looks up into the finally cleared night sky, feeling the weight in her chest grown even larger. Thinking of nothing better to do, she goes over the memories of the past month. Noticing no one around, she starts to talk to herself.

"I'm giving up on you. And, I'm feeling so small. It was over my head, I know nothing at all."

Mulling those words over in her head, she thinks back to times when she was actually happy, where she was feeling at home, and alive.

"_Come on Luce!" a boy with pink hair smiles at her. "You wanted to join Fairy Tail, right? Well, come on!" he grins broadly._

"_Lucy! Let's form a team!"_

"_It has to be you Luce! It can't be anyone else!"_

"And I will stumble and fall. I'm still learning to love; just starting to crawl…"

"_We would never betray Lucy like that!" a scarlet haired girl yells as she defends her._

"_I promised I would always protect you Luce!" the pink haired boy smiles._

"_Save the tears for when we win." the boy says holding a hand out to her._

"Say something, I'm giving up on you. I'm sorry that I couldn't get to you. Anywhere I would have followed you. Say something, I'm giving up on you."

"_We don't need you anymore Lucy." the pink haired boy says harshly. "We never needed you." he adds._

"_He's right. You somehow always get us into some kind of trouble. You think the whole world revolves around you, Lucy. We can't handle that anymore." a raven haired boy adds._

"_You're weak Lucy. You can't protect yourself, and because of that, you're always getting people hurt." the scarlet haired girl adds._

"And I will swallow my pride. You're the ones that I love. And I'm saying goodbye…"

"_Happy Birthday Lucy, we love you!" the guild cheers._

"_Lu, be careful, you could hurt yourself. Here, let me help!" a petite blue haired girl smiles at her._

Then everything changed...

"_They're right, Lucy, you are weak…" someone else from the guild mumbles._

"_We don't need you!" someone else adds._

"_You drag us down!"_

"_This is your fault!"_

"Say something I'm giving up on you." She sobs.

_No one talks to me anymore. _She thinks to herself.

"And I'm sorry that I couldn't get to you. And anywhere I would have followed you. Say something, I'm giving up on you. Say something… Please…" she finishes in a whisper as more tears escape from her eyes.

As the man sits by the fire, he hears a soft, angelic voice start to speak, and he can smell salt water begin to fill the air. If it was anyone else listening, they wouldn't be able to hear it. But, in a world filled with magic, the man is able to have increased senses, therefore being able to hear her voice.

Standing up, he looks around in search for this voice. Normally, he wouldn't care. He is known as a man with a hard shell, keeping to himself, only talking to his team, or others when he needs to. But, this voice makes him think of when he was younger, of when he felt so alone… of when he was only known as 'Dreyar's Grandson', not Laxus, an individual. Looking back at his team, he sighs as he walks away in search for whoever's speaking and crying.

_The voice sounds so familiar, but so empty, so alone. I need to know who it is. _He thinks to himself as he walks towards the cliff.


	3. Chapter 2

**Chapter Two**

Wandering through the forest, Laxus Dreyar starts to hear faint sobs. _Where is this coming from?_ He thinks to himself as he turns in circles. _It's like it's coming from everywhere..._

As he tries to zone in on the sound, he notices it's coming from the cliff looking over Magnolia. _Are they going to jump?!_ He screams in his head.

Running forward, trying to make it in time, he sees a blonde haired girl sitting on the edge with her legs bundled up to her chest, her arms wrapped around them as she sobs harder and louder as the seconds pass. Noticing a splash of pink on her hand, he tries to think of where he's seen her before.

_Should I do something?_

Watching them shift slightly, Laxus runs full force towards the girl, tackling her away from the cliff. Rolling around on the ground and down a large hill, the two roll to a stop. Sitting up right away, Laxus watches as the blonde groans and sits up, rubbing her head.

"Ow," she mutters.

"Lucy?" Laxus questions, surprised to see the blonde beauty of Fairy Tail here by herself. "What are you doing here? Are you okay?"

Lifting her head up, Lucy slowly looks over to Laxus as they two sit on the ground.

"Laxus?" she asks surprised. "You're the one who tackled me?! What the hell!" she cries, angry at the Lightning Dragon Slayer.

"What are you doing here Blondie? It's dark, and you're at a cliff, near woods, where you could've gotten hurt." He points out.

"Thank you Captain Obvious," she mumbles as she rubs her eyes and stands up.

"Seriously, what are you doing here?" Laxus ask now wanting to know her reason.

"Nothing." She smiles. "Nothing at all. What are you doing here?" she fires her own question.

"I'm just heading back to the guild, Blondie. We just came back from our mission, if you haven't noticed." Laxus laughs, now standing up. "Since you're here, why don't you come back with us?"

"No!" Lucy says rather too quickly. "I mean…" she trails off.

"Alright, the jig's up. Tell me what's going on." Laxus leans closer to Lucy, who takes a step back, looking anywhere but his eyes.

"I'm uh – I'm sick! It's extremely contagious and I don't want anyone else to have it!" she says quickly as she fakes a cough and steps away from the tall, strong, blond headed man. "S-so, don't come any closer." She warns, pointing a finger in his unamused face.

"Right," he says slowly, taking a step towards her. "Well, I'll have you know that this 'sickness' of yours, won't affect me." He flicks her forehead.

"Jerk," Lucy mutters as she rubs her forehead and looks away.

"So, you going to tell me the real reason why you're out here?"

"I was just heading on a solo mission." Lucy nods. "Yeah, I was just thinking to myself for a bit before I headed off."

Scrunching his eyebrows together, Laxus scans Lucy's face as she continues to look away. "Alright, fine." He sighs. "Don't be too crazy on this mission, Blondie." Laxus laughs as he straightens his back and begins to walk away.

"You're blond too!" Lucy shouts.

"Good luck!"

* * *

Walking into the guild the next evening, Laxus realizes how he missed the rowdiness of Fairy Tail on his long job. Shaking his head as Freed, Bixlow, and Evergreen ward off flying chairs and tables, the four members of Fairy Tail strut to their regular table in the back of the guild; where they order drinks and food from Mira, a Take-Over Mage.

Noticing Lucy not back from her job yet, Laxus looks around curiously.

"Here's your food." Mira smiles.

"Thanks," Laxus grunts, watching Mira start to turn and walk away. "Oi," he calls, getting her attention back once more. "Where's the blonde?"

"We don't have any other blondes here other than you Laxus..." Mira says trailing off. "Why? Are you expecting someone? Is it a girl?!" she squeals.

"Lucy... Lucy is a part of the guild, is she not?" Laxus asks unamused.

"Lucy...?" Mira asks, her eyes widening. Turning around quickly as to scan the guild hall, Laxus watches as her form goes tense and nervous. Suddenly, Laxus watches as Mira spins around, an odd look on her face. "Oh." Mira says in a bored manner. "Yeah, she hasn't been here in a while. Took a job or something. I don't know. Nobody's really seen her, and we honestly don't care." Mira says walking away.

"Laxus, why did you ask about Ms. Heartfilia?" Freed asks confused.

"I saw her yesterday at a cliff near the outskirts of Magnolia. I wanted to make sure she was okay..." Laxus mumbles absentmindedly as he looks around the guild.

"How noble Laxus!" Freed exclaims, starting to cry, making the three roll their eyes.

Still scanning the guild, Laxus notices Natsu and his team, minus Lucy, talking quietly.

"Oi, Natsu." Laxus calls out to him.

"Huh? Laxus? Fight me!" He exclaims running towards the Lightning Dragon Slayer.

Sighing in frustration, Laxus stands up and grabs the pink haired teen's head, causing Natsu to run in the spot for a few seconds.

"Where's Blondie?" Laxus questions, still looking at the running Natsu attached to his hand.

"Who?" he asks confused.

"Lucy?"

Watching as Natsu stops moving, Laxus lowers his hand. Looking up to the large man, Natsu's face goes blank for a minute. With wide eyes, Natsu quickly looks around the guild, mumbling something the blond can't hear.

Turning back to face Laxus, Natsu now looks very angry. "That weakling?" he sneers. "Haven't seen her."

"What -" Laxus asks with wide eyes surprised to see a side of Natsu that was so angry towards a fellow guild member.

"Let's go on a mission guys!" Natsu grins turning towards Erza, Gray, and Happy, a blue furred Exceed. Laxus, watching their faces go black for a few seconds, looks on in confusion as they all smile happily and run to the request board.

Scrunching his eyebrows together, Laxus walks over to the bar, ignoring the confused looks on his team's faces, right up to Makarov, master of the Fairy Tail guild and his grandfather.

"Ah, Laxus my boy! What can I do for you?" he asks as he takes a swig of his drink.

"Why is everyone so hostile towards the blonde?"

When a look of recognition flashes across his face, Makarov nods sadly. "I don't know my boy," he answers. "She took a job and hasn't come back for a couple days." he explains. "I can understand why she doesn't want to come back though." he sighs.

"What do you mean?" Laxus asks confused.

"She's alone Laxus. Everyone's left her, and it breaks my heart to even think about it. They think that just because she isn't strong physically, and doesn't have as flashy magic as them, they think they can bring her down and crush her. She's been kicked out of her team, and dumped by her friends. No one remembers her Laxus!" he exclaims tears brimming in his eyes.

"What about the Bookworm? Or the cats? Or the small Dragon Slayer... or the Dragon Slayer with the weird name? What about the Water person who talks weird?" Laxus asks, surprised with what's been happening in the guild.

"Levy ignores her, so does Happy. And apparently if Gray ignores Lucy, so will Juvia. Wendy and Gajeel along with their Exceeds have been on a job for the past month. They don't know what's been happening." he says sadly.

"I saw her yesterday."

"You did?! How is she, is she okay? Will she come back?" he asks frantically.

"I don't know, Old Man! Stop pestering me! When I saw her, she was at the cliff crying, so I doubt she's okay."

"Find her Laxus, please..." he whispers looking sadly at his grandson.

"I don't even know where she is!" Laxus yells, frustrated.

"Just bring her back!"

_I've never seen the old man this upset... _Laxus thinks to himself. Looking around the guild once quickly and looking blankly at Makarov's pleading face, Laxus sighs. "Fine." He grumbles walking out of the guild.

Hearing footsteps behind him as he walks down the streets, Laxus quickly turns around to see Freed, Evergreen, and Bixlow running up to him.

"Why'd you leave the guild?" Evergreen asks.

"I have to go look for Lucy." Laxus informs them, pinching the bridge of his nose as the four teammates stand to the side of a busy road in Magnolia's shopping district.

"The Cosplay Queen? Why her?" Bixlow asks crossing his arms.

"I don't know, the Old Man's making me." Laxus sighs as he scratches his head and looks around, trying to spot the blonde anywhere.

"We'll help you Laxus!" Freed exclaims.

"We will?" Evergreen and Bixlow ask Freed.

"We will!" he says again.

"Fine," Laxus sighs turning around and walking down the street.

* * *

Two months. Two months has gone by and Laxus still hasn't found the blonde Celestial Mage. Laxus knew that he changed; he was no longer obsessed with power, and he really wants to care about his fellow guild members, but spending two months, practically twenty-four hours a day looking for them, is starting to get on his nerves.

"Laxus, can you and your team go look for Lucy again?" Makarov asks Laxus as the short master of Fairy Tail walks past his table.

Slamming his head on the wooden surface, Laxus groans loudly. "Listen, Old Man, I don't even think she's in Magnolia anymore. We've looked everywhere for your special little girl, but honestly... I'm tired of looking for her."

"Laxus please... if you don't find her today, I won't ask you anymore." Makarov says sounding defeated as he freezes a few feet away from the table.

Trying to look at anything but him, Laxus sighs, feeling bad for his grandfather. "Fine," Laxus grumbles as he stands up from his chair and exits the guild along with Evergreen, Freed, and Bixlow.

"We've been doing this for two months, she might be dead." Evergreen says with a tone that suggest a little bit of hope.

"Whatever. We'll split up for today. See you guys at sunset." Laxus sighs as everyone splits up, heading off in different directions.

* * *

Walking past Lucy's apartment, Laxus feels a sudden presence beside him. Turning his head, he notices a familiar blonde head of hair.

"Hi," she answers softly.

Unable to contain his rage, Laxus grabs Lucy by the shoulders, shaking her back and forth. "What the hell! Where the hell have you been?! The Old Man's been making me look for you every day for two months! It's ruined and wasted all my time!"

"Sorry," she mumbles looking away.

"Come on, I'm taking you back to the guild."

Grabbing onto her wrist, Laxus begins dragging Lucy back to the guild hall, making her squeak in surprise. "Let go!" Lucy screams. "Lucy Kick!" she yells, kicking Laxus in the back, sending him flying.

Landing on his face a few feet away from the blonde, Laxus sits up angry, turning his head to glare at the teen behind him.

"I'm not going back, Laxus. I came here to tell you that I'm leaving Magnolia and Fairy Tail, and to tell you to stop looking for me." Lucy says crossing her arms and turning around.

"What?" Laxus asks confused.

"I'm leaving. Stop looking for me." She says as she walks away.

"Aren't you being a little over-dramatic?"

"What?" Lucy freezes, turning back to look at Laxus.

"What'd they do? Burn your clothes? Hurt your feelings?"

Looking at Laxus with dead eyes, Lucy doesn't make a sound for a few long seconds. "It – It doesn't matter." She says softly as she turns away once more.

"Please, what they did couldn't be that bad. Just, come back to the guild, Blondie. The Old Man misses you." Laxus sighs.

"Don't you get it?" Lucy laughs. "If you even mention my name in the guild, they react so horribly. I don't belong there, Laxus! I don't belong in Fairy Tail!" Lucy cries.

"That's some major bullshit right there." Laxus says as he stands in front of Lucy, his arms crossed. "They love you, Blondie. If it's anywhere, you belong here. Didn't we all prove that in the GMGs?"

"That was then, this is now." Lucy mutters.

"Look, don't get so hung up on the past. If you could forgive me, Gajeel, Juvia, and all the other people who did horrible things to you, then you can walk into that guild and show that you belong there."

Turning away, Lucy begins to run from Laxus, causing him to groan and look around him. _Why do I always have to listen to that crazy old man…? _He thinks to himself.

* * *

"I can't believe I'm doing this for him." Laxus grumbles as he trudges through the forest, trying to look for Lucy. About to give up, Laxus hears quiet talking not far ahead.

"Lucy, you know you can't do that!" a male voice exclaims.

"They're not in control of me Loke! I can do whatever I want!" Lucy yells back.

"They are in control of you! They're the Magic Council! They control everything!" Loke shouts back.

"It's my magic, I can do what I want." Lucy mumbles.

"Fine. Do what you want. But don't come calling me when you find yourself in trouble." Laxus hears Loke say as he reaches a large clearing.

"Loke! Come on! I'm sorry, okay?" Lucy says as she holds onto a golden key. "You know how I get when I can't use it! Loke, please, don't be mad! I'm sorry!" she says desperately.

"Can't use what Blondie?" Laxus asks walking towards her.

"Laxus?! What are you – what did I say about following me?" she sighs.

"Can't use what?" Laxus asks again, curious.

"What?" Lucy asks.

"What can't you use Lucy? What does that have to do with the Magic Council?"

"I... don't know what you're talking about." Lucy says taking a step away from Laxus.

Taking a step forward, Laxus looks her in the eyes. "Does the Council have a problem with your magic?" he questions.

"No..." Lucy trails off.

"Then why'd you say they did?" Laxus asks taking a menacing step towards Lucy, who in turn takes a step back.

"I didn't say anything." she protests.

"No, you said something."

"I reckon I did not." she replies.

"I reckon – wait, what?" Laxus says confused.

"I didn't say anything Laxus, so please, leave." She begs as she somehow manages to turn the tall, blond man around and begins to push him out of the clearing.

"No way Blondie." Laxus says stopping her from pushing him any farther. "You've got me curious. I'm going to stick around you from now on… and you're not getting rid of me." Sighing, Lucy stops her pushing and walks away. "So, you going to tell me what you meant by not being able to use something?" Laxus questions, easily falling into step with her.

"No, drop it," she grumbles as she sets up a fire.

"Nope, you're stuck with me; got to tell me what's up Blondie." Laxus says lounging against a fallen tree near the fire.

"You're blond too." Lucy clenches her teeth.

"No can do _Blondie_." Laxus chuckles.

"Laxus..." she says warningly.

"_Blondie_." Laxus mocks her tone, causing Lucy to stand up quickly, her back facing him.

"Lucy Punch!" she screams as she punches Laxus in the chest, causing the tree around him to crack and Laxus' eyes to widen in pain and shock.

"What the hell?!" Laxus yells at her, rubbing his chest tenderly. "That hurt!"

"Don't call me Blondie." she seethes.

"Blondie." Laxus smirks, wanting to see where she'll take this.

Yelling in frustration, Lucy quickly grabs a hold of her whip and wraps it around Laxus' wrist. Pulling on it with all the strength she has, Lucy sends Laxus flying past her, and into a few trees behind the laughing blonde.

"That'll teach you to call me Blondie." Lucy nods triumphantly.

"Blondie." Laxus laughs as he brushes off his clothes and smirks at Lucy, who fists her hands and glares at the blond haired mage.

"I hate you," she shakes her head.

"I'm sure you do. Blondie." Laxus laughs when Lucy's whip wraps around his form, this time glowing brighter.

"Shut. Up. Laxus!" Lucy screams as her body begins to glow a bright white colour. Grabbing onto her whip, wrapping some of it around a free hand, Lucy throws Laxus through the air, sending him flying into the tree-line, destroying trees and plant life during his descent.

"What the hell?!" Laxus exclaims as he jumps up and stares at her, her body beginning to glow brighter, and her clothes changing from a black mini skirt and pink tank-top to a white dress that ends at her mid-thigh with long flowing sleeves and black leather boots that end at her knees.

Hearing her take sharp intakes of breath, Laxus watches as Lucy stops glowing, and her clothes changing back, as she stares at the open-mouthed Lightning Dragon Slayer. "I may or may not have a powerful magic that, if used the wrong way, can destroy Fiore." she explains as she sits down on another fallen tree, looking utterly exhausted.


	4. Chapter 3

**Chapter Three**

Lucy couldn't help but feel lost, afraid, and most of all, sad. She lost control. Lucy let Laxus get inside her head an make her angry. Really, when she thought about it, this is Laxus' doing. She didn't lose control, she lost her anger, therefore making it Laxus' fault.

Looking up at him, Lucy watches as he slowly shuffles to the opposite fallen tree, sitting down nervously. "So," he trails off. "Are you alright now, or should I watch what I'm saying?" he questions.

"I'm fine," Lucy sighs.

"So, want to tell me what just happened?" Laxus asks leaning forward, staring at Lucy.

"No." the blonde sighs.

"Will you?"

"No."

"Why not?"

"Because I said."

"You have to tell me eventually." he says smirking.

"No, I don't." Lucy laughs bitterly as she stands up and brushes off the back of her clothes. Grabbing a brown satchel that Laxus hadn't notice was there, Lucy begins to walk off making Laxus groan and run to catch up with her.

"Yes, you do. You're stuck with me, remember?" Laxus crosses his arms, falling into step with the blonde.

"I don't have to tell you anything." Lucy sighs, stopping in her tracks. Looking up at Laxus, they begin to glare at each other.

"Yes, you do, Princess." A new voice buts into the conversation causing Lucy to groan as Loke appears beside Laxus, his arms crossed and his face impassive.

"Oh, not you too." Lucy cries.

"If you're stuck with this idiot for a while, he better know what you can do. He might be able to help you control it." Loke says trying to persuade the blonde, who shakes her head in return.

"I thought you said you weren't coming back?" Lu y says haughtily as she crosses her arms and sticks her nose up at Loke, causing the Celestial Spirit to scoff and shake his head.

"I got bored... Now, tell Laxus what you can do." he instructs Lucy, who puts both her arms up to form an 'x'.

"No thanks." Lucy waves as she walks away from the two.

"Lucy..." Loke says warningly, running to catch up to her.

"I'm going to go in Horologium." Lucy says, putting her hand to her hip where her key pouch rests.

"Don't you dare," Loke points a finger in Lucy's face.

"I dare." Lucy smirks as she calls out the clock spirit and hides in his body.

"Is there a reason why she's inside a clock?" Laxus asks catching up to the two.

"She doesn't want to talk to me, so she just uses Horologium to block me out." Loke explains. "Lucy!" he calls out banging on the glass.

"I apologize Leo. Miss Lucy refuses to speak with you at the moment." the clock tells him.

"Lucy, I'm going to count to three! And if you're not out here, two of your Spirits will fight each other!" Loke screams through the glass. "One!" Loke yells out making his fists light up in a golden light.

"Two!" Loke warns getting into a fighting stance.

"Three!" he charges forwards very close to the clock.

"'Force Gate Closure: Loke the Lion' she chants." the clock says.

With a large column of light, Loke disappears, but re-appears a minute later.

"Lucy!" he growls. "If you don't tell him, I will!" he yells at the clock.

"'Go ahead, but I tell you, it won't end well. You are bound by your word. You made a promise to me, and that promise states that even if you tell anyone, your voice won't work' the girl explains." the clock says.

"Lies!" Loke protests.

"'Fine print' she retorts." the clock argues.

"Damn your methods" Loke curses, balling his fists and looking away from the clock.

"So, can I know what's going on... or -?" Laxus trails off, but stops talking as soon as Loke glares at the large man. Shuddering under his fierce gaze, Laxus composes himself.

"What did you see exactly... and what did she say after you saw what happened?" Loke asks.

"Why should I tell you?" Laxus asks annoyed as he crosses his arms and looks down at the lion spirit as the blond towers over him.

Growling, Loke grabs the collar of Laxus' fur coat. "If you're with _my _princess, you have to know what she can do. And I can't help you get that information without you telling me what you saw." he sneers at me.

"Look kitty," Laxus sighs. "I made her mad and she got really bright and colourful and her clothes flickered... calm down." He growls pushing Loke off of him and brushing invisible dirt off of his fur coat. "Then she wouldn't tell me how she could do that."

"Looks like my time's up Lucy." the clock says dumping her out of its body and disappears.

"Traitor!" Lucy yells.

"Lucy, tell Laxus now." Loke growls at her.

"I don't have to tell him anything!" Lucy yells back.

"You can't just hide things from people Lucy!" Loke exclaims grabbing her shoulders and shaking her a little.

"Yes I can, watch me!" Lucy yells back.

Having enough of this pointless arguing, Laxus walks over to Lucy, picks her up by the back of her shirt and walks away, leaving a smiling Loke to disappear back to the Celestial Realm.

Walking over to a nice spot with two fallen trees creating a nice camp, Laxus dumps Lucy onto one of those trees. Looking down at her, his arms crossed, Laxus grumbles under his breath. "I want an explanation," he says, his voice giving no room for argument. "Now."

"Like I said, I have a powerful magic that, if used the wrong way, can destroy Fiore." Lucy says as she wrings her hands together, looking anywhere but the Lighting Dragon Slayer.

"Which is...?" Laxus pushes.

Sighing, Lucy brushes her bangs away. "It's Celestial Spirit magic." Lucy explains, looking at Laxus in a bored manner.

"Yeah, but I remember at the GMGs, that other Celestial Wizard doesn't have the same powers as you." Laxus shakes his head.

"That's the thing." Lucy stresses, not able to form the correct words. "Okay, let me try to explain. The twelve gates of the Zodiac are the so called 'most powerful' Celestial Gate Keys." Lucy quotes the air. "No one knows if there are stronger spirits, or if the Zodiac are at the top."

"Okay," Laxus nods. "Continue."

"It is rumored, that the more Zodiac Keys a Celestial Wizard possesses, the more powerful the wizard." Lucy says looking up at him slightly. "Which isn't exactly true. You do become powerful, but not exactly in the way people think."

"How so?" Laxus questions.

"I'm getting there," Lucy stresses. "Okay, so since I have ten of the twelve Zodiac Keys, my power is unlike Yukino's because she only possesses two. I am stronger, not only because I can open more than one gate at a time, but I have more raw magic power. Understand?"

"So, what?" Laxus asks confused.

"There are spells only Celestial Wizards can do. I – uh – I can do them now. And what you saw, when my outfit changed and my power got greater was a new spell being uploaded into my mind. Do you understand?"

"Okay so wait," Laxus pauses her explanation. "The more Zodiac Keys you have, the more powerful you are, the more spells you get, and the more gates you can open." Laxus sums it up.

"Basically." Lucy nods.

"So, how it that a powerful magic that, if used the wrong way, can destroy Fiore?" he questions, raising an eyebrow and sitting on the opposite tree.

"They're incredibly destructive, and they use a lot of raw magic; raw magic that could obliterate an entire continent." Lucy laughs softly. "That's why the council doesn't want me to use my magic. But, sometimes I can't help it. When I can't use it, it just builds up and it explodes at any random time." Lucy explains. "That's why Loke doesn't want me using it, it explodes and destroys a lot."

"Why haven't you shown the guild this? That's... incredible." Laxus says thinking it all over.

"Like I said, my magic's been basically banned by the council."

"Why?"

"Apparently, an eighteen year old hormone prone blonde girl is incapable of controlling her emotions, therefore unstable, and banned from using powerful magic that will result in Fiore's demise. Their words, not mine..." Lucy explains as she sighs and leans backwards slightly, causing Laxus to start laughing.

"And you actually listened to them? Come on, they just say that as a precaution. It's your magic, you can do what you want." he says still chuckling.

"Yeah, that's what I thought, but when I took a job alone and they noticed, I was fined and put in jail for a month because I disobeyed their orders. They gave me, and each of my spirits, a letter saying that if I even tried to use my magic, my keys have permission from the council to knock me out and bring me to them. Of course they were all against it, but whenever I try to use my magic, Loke pops up and starts yelling at me." Lucy says softly, shaking her head.

"So that's where you went..." he mumbles. "Does Gramps know?" he asks.

"...No." Lucy sighs, looking away.

"Listen Blondie, I may be able to help you. We can get your magic in check, and use it only when necessary." Laxus says simply.

"Why would you even bother? You're Laxus Dreyar, why are you worrying about me? Why do you even care?" Lucy questions.

"Because for two months, Blondie, I've wasted my time looking for you. Something has to come out of it, so if training you is the only thing I get, then so be it." Laxus shrugs as he gets up and brushes dirt from the tree off of his clothes.

"You're blond too," Lucy mutters, glaring at him.

"Whatever." He scoffs. "Is there anything else I should know before we start?"

"I never agreed to this." Lucy begins, listing things off on her fingers.

"Duly noted, anything else?" he asks.

"I specialize in knives and whips." She adds.

"How'd you learn to throw knives?" Laxus asks.

"I went out on a job to capture a bandit, he specialized in knives, so Capricorn thought I should know what I'm up against, and so he started training me. I had no say in the matter." Lucy explains standing up and looking at Laxus.

"Anything else?"

"My keys and I have worked out a system. When I'm in trouble and I can't do the full incantation, I touch their key and they lend me their powers." Lucy says as she crosses her arms and grins, proud of her and her spirits' achievements.

"Great." Laxus nods, taking off his coat and folding it, then placing it on the tree. Rolling up his sleeves, Laxus looks up at the sun. Figuring that they have a few hours until sunset, he nods. "Let's get started."


	5. Chapter 4

**Chapter Four **

Both sitting in silence, Laxus begins to poke the fire with a twig in hopes to come up with some means of conversation. _It's not like we have much in common. _He thinks to himself. _Besides, why should I care? None of this is going to matter. I'm going to train her, and that's it._

"Stop that." Lucy says quietly as she lays on her back in the grass and looks up at the stars.

"What?" the blond man questions.

"I can feel the irritation coming off of you in waves." she points out. "What's wrong with you?" she asks softly, not daring to look at him. From what she's seen, Laxus is an extremely strong mage, one not to be messed with. Sure, he's changed from when he tried to take over the guild, but who's to say he wouldn't smite her in her sleep.

"Why would I tell you?" he snaps, breaking the twig he's holding in two.

"Well, something's going on… you're taking your anger out on a poor little twig, what'd it ever do to you, huh?" she questions, still not looking at him.

"Splinters." he says sarcastically.

"Right." Lucy nods, her head being tickled with grass as she does so.

Both going back into silence, Laxus sighs and rubs his face with his hands. "Look, Blondie, I know you don't really like me being here, honestly, I could care less what happens to you… but Gramps, he loves you. He treats you like you were his own child, and that's saying something since everyone in the guild he thinks of as his grandchildren, or children, or whatever." he starts. "He asked – no, begged, me to find you. He was crying, and he looked as if his heart was being ripped out of his chest. So, I'm doing this for him. I'm doing this so he can be proud that you can walk into that guild, not caring about anyone else. I'm doing this so the council won't be on your back anymore," he chuckles softly.

"I never said that I didn't accept the fact that you are here, Laxus." Lucy sighs now sitting up and looking at him. "I appreciate it…" she smiles a little bit at him. Nodding, Laxus picks up another twig and starts poking the fire. "What was it like?" Lucy questions after a while.

"What?" Laxus grumbles not looking up at her.

"Well, what was it like growing up the way you did?" she clarifies.

Laxus stops all movements as he snaps his head up to look at Lucy as she takes a seat on the log on the other side of the raging fire. "Why do you want to know?" he asks lowly, lightning zapping across his body.

"I just want to know, Laxus. If the Master asked you to look for me, and you deciding to train me, we're going to be stuck with each other for a long time. So, might as well get to know each other a bit more, right?" Lucy offers.

Laughing bitterly, Laxus throws the twig in the fire and stare sat Lucy. "You want to play this way, _fine._" he sneers. "But, you're telling me everything first." he states, leaning back a little and continuing to stare the blonde in the eyes.

Pursing her lips together and looking away, Lucy hides her eyes with her bangs. "You know my story, Laxus… everyone in the guild does." she says lowly.

"I know the cover story. What _really _happened?" Laxus asks.

"I was born to Layla and Jude Heartfilia on July first, X787. We were a loving family. I got everything I wanted, and in return, was a happy, helpful, humble, kind, caring, loving child. When I was three, my mom discovered I had the potential to be a powerful Celestial Spirit mage. What basically happened next was me discovering all my powers, my mom dying, my father ignoring me, me running away, living on my own, being found by Natsu, joining Fairy Tail, some crazy nonsense happening, them ignoring me and hating me, and then you showing up and making me talk about my past." Lucy sums it up.

"But, your mother died when you were ten, didn't she? So, why wait until you were older to leave?" Laxus questions, now generally interested.

"Laxus, can you imagine a ten year old girl wandering Fiore by herself? That's crazy! I would have been brought back to my father immediately!" Lucy exclaims.

"I guess you have a point there." Laxus nods. "But, what really made you leave?"

"Marriage," Lucy sighs. "I guess I should have seen it coming though. I was the only heir to the Heartfilia Railway. My father wanted more money, and to expand the company. So he arranged my marriage to a Duke from the East. I was to be married this day, two years… or, ten years ago because of the time skip and whatever." Lucy sighs, falling off the log and landing on her back as she looks up at the stars.

"I see," Laxus nods.

"You've really changed, you know that Laxus?" Lucy points out.

"What do you mean?" he raises an eyebrow in confusion.

"You used to be so gung-ho about taking over the guild, and becoming number one. But, ever since Tenrou, I've seen it… you've been kinder, and I've seen you want to be friends with everyone in the guild. Don't even try to deny it Laxus Dreyar! It's true." Lucy says pointing at him from where she lays.

Trying to mask the small smile on his face, Laxus clears his throat and stands up. "Just, uh, go to sleep or something. I'll be back first thing in the morning… we'll work on regulating your powers or whatever." he grumbles walking away.

"See you later, alligator!" Lucy calls out after him.

"Whatever, Blondie." he chuckles, using his lightning magic to zap home.

* * *

In the morning, Laxus wakes up with a start, breathing heavily as he jolts up out of bed when he feels a shock of coldness splash him.

"Good afternoon sunshine!" Lucy says sarcastically as she stands off to the side holding a metal bucket in her hand.

"What the hell." Laxus glares at Lucy.

"You said first thing." Lucy says throwing the bucket at Laxus' head. "It's four in the afternoon."

"Shit… seriously?" he asks rubbing his face.

"Yup." Lucy says now occupying one of the chairs.

"How the hell are you even in my house?" Laxus questions, still fatigued by sleep.

"You keep your keys in your pocket… I turned into you, opened you door, filled up a bucket with water, threw it on your face, and hit you in the head with the bucket." Lucy says looking at her nails.

"Wait… you what?" Laxus asks, rubbing the sleep out of his eyes.

"Oh, I should probably explain, shouldn't I?" Lucy laughs. "Bad planning on my part. I'm Gemini, one of Lucy's spirits." she smiles.

"…Right" Laxus draws out falling back into his bed.

"So, you going to get up now… or what?" Gemini asks now standing over Laxus.

"Where's Lucy?" Laxus mumbles.

"Training with Loke. Since you didn't show, Loke showed up, apologized, and now they're beating the crap out of each other. It's quite entertaining." Gemini laughs.

"'Kay," Laxus mumbles rolling over. "Leave." he commands.

"No way, Jose, you're coming with me!" Gemini says grabbing onto his hand and pulling him out of the bed.

"What the hell?!" he growls looking at Gemini, his eyes burning with murder.

"You made a promise to a Celestial Wizard. You can't back out. Let's go! We got to make up for lost time!" Gemini says grabbing onto his hand and pulling him out of the house.

"I'm only in my pajamas!" Laxus shouts.

"Virgo will give you clothes when we get there!" Gemini shouts back as they drag him through the town, gaining curious looks from the citizens of Magnolia.

* * *

"Try harder!" Loke shouts, aiming a punch for Lucy's face.

"I am trying!" she shouts back punching him in the chest.

"Lies!" Loke denies, pushing her back. "Lucy, you said you wanted to train, so come on! At least try to hit me." Loke says putting his arms out wide to the side as he stands there. "Do it. Hit me."

Lightly punching him in the chest, Loke groans and slumps in defeat. "I'm sorry! You know how I feel about hurting you guys." Lucy whines.

"We're not Fine China, Lucy… we can handle ourselves. Now, hit me!" Loke demands.

"No!" Lucy shouts.

"Hit me!"

"I don't want to!"

"Hit me!"

"No!"

"Hit. Me!"

"No!" Lucy screams her body glowing a bright yellow as she slams her fists into the ground, causing it to shine brightly, and stars to appear around her. As they shoot out in all directions, they hit Loke causing him to scream in pain and be thrown back.

Breathing heavily, Lucy blinks a couple times, and gasps when she sees the sight of Loke lying a couple feet away. Scrambling back in fear, Lucy, begins to hyperventilate. Looking down at her hands, Lucy groans. "Uh oh."

Covering her mouth to muffle her cries, she quickly stands up and rushes towards Loke, shaking his shoulder a little. "Loke?" Lucy questions.

Groaning, Loke opens his eyes and frowns at Lucy. "You used that magic." he says disapprovingly.

"I-I know. I didn't mean to! It's just that you got me frustrated, and -" Lucy starts, but is cut off, when Loke shakes his head at her.

"I don't _care _what your reason was, Lucy. The council doesn't want you using it! If they don't want you using a magic, then they have a good reason for it!" he exclaims.

"But, Loke -" Lucy starts again.

"No, Lucy. You have to learn not to rely on that magic. Use us, your Celestial Spirits, use your whip, your knives, something! Just please, please, don't use that magic anymore." Loke begs.

"Don't listen to him Blondie that was actually pretty cool." Laxus says walking over, now changed out of his pajamas. "Who gives a damn about what the council thinks?" he shrugs, now standing beside Lucy.

"_I _give a damn about what the council thinks. If they find out that Lucy has been using this power, they're going to go crazy!" Loke shouts at Laxus, standing up and staring at him, daring him to argue with the leader of the Zodiac keys.

"He does have a point, Laxus." Lucy sighs. "Last time was a warning… if they find out I've been using it again, my punishment might be worse than a little jail time." she explains.

Sighing, Laxus sits down in the grass beside Lucy. "Then we'll just have to work on controlling your emotions." he says. "We have about eight hours, let's see if we can get this done in that amount of time." he says staring at Lucy.

Pulling her down into the grass, Laxus leans closer, staring at her face. Brushing some hair behind her ear, he raises his hand up even further. Suddenly flicking her in the forehead, he watches as her eye twitches in anger. Feeling her body shake, Laxus grins. "Ah, ah, ah… control it." he says flicking her in the forehead again.

* * *

In the darkness of a dungeon, few torches burn, giving light to the rats that scurry across the stone floors.

The bars of the cell are rusted, giving off the look that they would crumble at the blow of a breath, but are stronger than new steel, forged by the Iron Dragon Slayer, Gajeel.

In each of the cells in the dungeon, people line the walls, chained up, bruised, broken, and essentially, ready to give up.

"Hello my little flies." a voice laughs as footsteps echo throughout the area. "What? No greeting? Pity…" he mocks.

"Why?" a weak voice asks, coming from the darkness.

"Why what?" the man questions leaning up against the bars of one particular cell.

"Why are you doing this to us? Why do you have everyone from our guild?" an older male voice asks.

"Oh, no…" he says in amusement. "I don't have_ everyone _from your guild, Makarov." he laughs.

"Who don't you have?" another male voice questions.

"Is this your star, Makarov?" the man asks looking towards a chained up Gildarts as he struggles with his chains, blood pouring down his mouth.

"Well, Gildarts, was it? Put the pieces together… who are you missing?" the man laughs.

"Lucy," Erza gasps.

"We have a winner!" the man says turning around and leaning up against the cell parallel to the one he was just at.

"What do you want with us?!" Natsu yells, his body trying to ignite into flames.

"Your magic won't work here, boy." the man sneers. "And, to answer your question… I don't want _you, _or your guild. There is only one person I have business with… and that is _Lucy Heartfilia._" he spits out her name.

"Why do you want Lucy?!" Gray yells at the man, hatred laced through his voice.

"To settle an old deal from a long time ago… and to have some fun. My life is quite boring you see, I want some excitement. Besides, she's not alone. Even though the guild I created for her hates her with everything they have, she still has the Thunder Legion, and Laxus… as well as her Spirits." he states. "The only one that cares for her is my version of the Master. It's only a matter of time until they find out, and when they do, it'll be too late. I'll rip Laxus and the Thunder Legion away from her, as well as her pesky little Spirits. I'll kill them before her very eyes, and she'll be forced to watch every second of the torture." he laughs evilly. "Then, oh then, I'll move onto all of you. A mass murder before her very eyes. It'll kill her soul, and ruin her spirit." he says maniacally as he walks away, leaving everyone in the dungeon in shock, anger, and sadness.

"You bastard!" Natsu shouts at the top of his lungs. "Come back here! I'll kill you!"


	6. Chapter 5

**Chapter Five**

"Please?"

"No."

"Please?"

"No."

"Please?"

"No."

"Pl -"

"For the love of the Gods! Lucy, I said no!" Loke shouts at her.

"But they won't find out! It's a minor mission!" Lucy begs, getting down on her knees and looking up at her lion spirit as the two of them stand alone in the forest surrounding Magnolia.

"What would Laxus think?" Loke asks.

"Laxus doesn't need to know! I'm just going to go by myself. Besides, it's not like he would care!"

"Lucy, no." Loke sighs sitting on some rocks and rubbing his face. "As the leader of the Zodiacs… and your friend, please, don't do this." he begs looking at her through the shades of his glasses. "Lucy, please, don't give me that look. You _know _as your Spirit, I would do anything for you, but as your friend, I believe I should have _some _say in this. And I say no, as both your Spirit and friend." he tells her crossing his arms, leaving no room for disagreement.

"But Loke," Lucy whines. "It's no fair!"

"You're being childish." Loke sighs.

"I'm just going to go on a job then." Lucy says standing up and walking away.

"What?!" Loke cries rushing after her. "If you were just going to go on a job… why ask me if you can go?!"

"I was _hoping _you'd agree with me and accompany me on my journey. But, I see that this isn't the case. So, Force Gate Closure: Loke the Lion." Lucy smiles holding Loke's key in her hand, and watching him disappear from sight.

Walking through the forest, and back out into the street, Lucy sighs. "Maybe I should just listen to Loke and go with Laxus… it would be easier. But, no! I can't." Lucy shakes her head. "He's trying to be nicer, he really is, but I would just annoy him if I keep hanging around him like some sort of lost puppy." Lucy mumbles to herself.

Brushing imaginary dirt off of her clothes, she sighs once again and makes her way to the guild. "I'm going to have to find a way to go in and pick a job without being noticed. That's going to be tough since everyone in there hates me… Even Wendy and Gajeel. As soon as they walked into the guild doors a couple days ago, they've been hating me as well. Maybe I could just talk to the master about getting a job." she mumbles not paying attention to where she's going.

Suddenly bumping into someone, they both topple to the ground, both unaware of their surroundings. Shaking her head, Lucy looks at what she ran into. "Oh my Gods! Sorry Freed!" Lucy apologies scrambling off of him and standing up, looking away as she blushes.

"There is no harm done, Miss Lucy. It's quite alright." Freed chuckles standing up and brushing off his clothes. "I wasn't paying attention to my surroundings. I deeply apologize." he says.

"No, I ran into you, I'm sorry." Lucy says looking back at him. "Oh, I made you drop your things." she laughs. "Here, let me help." she smiles kneeling down and picking up his things. Joining her, they both work quickly, and soon, they have all the things gathered.

Handing them over to Freed, she smiles, but then notices something under his foot. "Oh, here… there's something else." Lucy mumbles kneeling down beside his foot and getting the piece of paper. Scanning over the contents, she looks up at Freed. "What's this?" She questions now standing back up.

"I'm not too sure myself. Laxus just told me to find out about this sort of thing." he shrugs taking the paper from Lucy.

"Did he now?" Lucy questions looking towards the guild hall.

"Yes." Freed nods, trying to balance the things in his hands.

"Here, let me carry something. You're going to the guild, right? Well, we can walk together." Lucy smiles softly as she grabs some things from Freed as he gives her a thankful look.

"So, may I ask what was troubling you, Miss Lucy? You seemed to be in deep thought." Freed questions.

"There's no need for formality, Freed. We're friends. It's just Lucy." she smiles at him as they both walk to the guild. "And to answer your question, there's nothing that's troubling me. I was just thinking." she answers.

"About what?" he counters.

"Life." Lucy purses her lips and nods.

Chuckling at her answer, Freed shakes his head. "Well, I can't help you there… Life is a topic I can't even begin to comprehend." he says.

"Hey, Freed?" Lucy asks as they walk along the road.

"Yes?"

"What exactly did Laxus say when he asked you to research that?" Lucy questions.

"I believe he said something along the lines of 'Oi, Freed, I need you to all the research you can on controlling and containing emotions. And don't you dare say you're busy because I know that you're not, so hurry up and go because I need that information as soon as possible. Why aren't you moving yet?! Go!' that was about it." he says changing his voice a little as he tries to imitate Laxus.

Laughing at the poor imitation of Laxus, Lucy has to stop to catch her breath, as Freed lightly laughs beside her. "C'mon Freed, let's keep going." Lucy shakes her head as they both continue on their way.

* * *

As Lucy walks into the guild behind Freed, it goes completely silent. "Why are _you _here?" Natsu sneers at Lucy.

Not even bothering to answer, Lucy just follows Freed as they both walk to his usual table. "Here, Freed." Lucy mumbles dumping the pile of books ungracefully on the table. "Sorry." she mumbles turning away and walking towards the job board.

"Not so fast, Blondie." Mira mocks from behind her. "This board is for members of the guild _only._"

"In case you haven't noticed, Mira. I'm a member of the guild." Lucy sighs ripping off three job requests and making her way over to the sign-out book.

"What makes you think you're strong enough to take on three jobs, Lu?" Levy scoffs from beside her as she takes a sip from the smoothie placed in front of her.

Staying silent, Lucy signs off her name and begins to walk out of the guild. "This time, don't come back." Erza says from off to the side as she takes a bite of her strawberry cake.

"You'd do us all a favour if you'd just die." Gray sneers as he takes off his shirt.

This stops her in her tracks as she takes in a sharp intake of breath. Turning around, she sees all of the hateful glares sent her way. "What did I ever do to any of you?" she asks weakly as Freed begins to walk to her side.

"Let me think." Natsu says sarcastically. "You're loud, and annoying, and always complaining about something. You get us into the worst situations, you are always connected to some evil dark mage plot. You cause all of us to get hurt, you can't fight for yourself, and you rely on Spirits to get the job done. You're weak, pathetic, a know-it-all, an orphan who cries at the littlest of things, and lastly… you were a replacement for Lisanna. You were the only person that could ever fill a void in this guild. But as soon as Lisanna stepped foot in Earthland once again, you were no longer needed." he explains, gaining nods of agreement.

Turning to Freed, he being the only person around that isn't mean to her she looks at him with a pleading look. "Freed, that's not true… right?"

"I see where they're coming from, Lucy. They're absolutely correct. You would do us all a favour if you left and never came back." he says harshly as he pushes her out the door.

Stumbling, she lands on the ground with a thump, as she stares up at all of the members who casted her away. Swallowing whatever sadness she had, she stands up, brushes off her clothes, and walks away as she clenches the job requests in her hands.

Laxus, walking into the guild that afternoon, heads straight towards Freed, hoping for some news.

"Hey Freed, got anything?" Laxus asks as he takes a seat in front of him.

"Not exactly, Laxus." he sighs, rubbing his face.

"Okay," Laxus mumbles. "Freed, one more thing. Can you find out whether or not people's emotions can affect their magic? Like if you're angry, your magic could go out of control?" he asks.

"Laxus, what are you up to?" Freed asks.

"This isn't for me." Laxus shakes his head. "And no, I'm not going to tell you who this is for. But, tell me what you know." Laxus orders.

"Alright," Freed sighs. "I looked it up, emotions shouldn't be able to control the person's power. It's – it doesn't work like that." he shakes his head.

"I've seen it though Freed," Laxus stresses.

"I don't know what you saw. It was probably just someone who does illusion magic. These books, these papers, every library in Magnolia says that this isn't possible." Freed tries to explain.

Sighing, Laxus gets up from his chair and sticks his hands in his pockets. "Alright, thanks for your help Freed. See you later." he grumbles as he walks out of the guild.

* * *

Landing with a thump, Freed coughs out blood as he rolls to his side. "What in the -" he starts to mumble as he sees the outlines of people surrounding him. "How did I get here?" he asks.

"Freed?!" Mira's voice echoes throughout the dungeon.

"Mira?" he questions looking around.

"Oh no." Erza mumbles from the other cell.

"Freed," the master greets with a solemn nod of the head.

"Master!" Freed cries rushing over to him, trying to pry the chains off his body. "What happened? Why are we all here? We were all in the guild!" he exclaims.

"Freed, calm down." Gildarts sighs as his head hangs low.

"Gildarts… you too?" Freed questions.

"Oi, Freed!" Natsu yells from across the hall. Running up to the cell door, Freed looks across the hall to see Natsu bruised, bloodied, and chained. "How'd you get here?" he questions.

"I don't know." Freed answers honestly. "I bumped into Lucy, we were talking. We walked back to the guild together, I went to my table, and as soon as I turned around, everyone was making fun of her, telling her that it would be better for the guild of she just died. I was so angry with all of you that I wanted to go comfort her, but I started feeling a weird sensation in my heart, and it all went dark. All I remember was lots of pain, and I woke up here." he explains.

"You were with Lucy?!" Gray cries. "Is she okay? How is she?" he questions.

"She's fine… I think. You didn't seem to care about her earlier. Why do you care now?" he questions.

"That wasn't really us, Freed." Mira says softly from a couple cells down. "An evil man captured all of us and made duplicates; ones that hate her." she starts to cry, causing Elfman to cry as well.

"When did this start?" Freed asks.

"We've been here three months my boy." the Master answers, his voice grave.

"T-three months?!" Freed asks in disbelief. "How haven't we noticed?"

"All the duplicates act _exactly _like us." Erza sneers. "All except for the fact that they despise Lucy."

"It seems we've got ourselves another little fly!" a man's voice says excitedly as he walks down the stairs. "Freed Justine, is it?" he questions reaching the bottom of the stairs, his face dark from the shadows.

"What do you want with all of us?" Freed questions.

"I don't want _you, _Freed." he says in amusement. "You're just a pawn in my game of chess. I'm going for the Queen. The only valuable player in the game." he says darkly.

"Who are you referring to?" Freed questions.

"Do you want to know why Laxus had you researching all that dead-end information? Why it was so important?" the man questions, now standing in front of Freed's cell. "It's because little Lucy Heartfilia is capable of that. And I _want _her. I want _her_, her _powers_; her _suffering._" he spits out. "So, I devised a plan. If I capture everyone from the guild but the Thunder Legion and Lucy herself, and make everyone hate her, it will cause her heart to be crushed… her spirit to deflate. So when the Thunder Legion and Laxus come rushing to her side to cheer her up, I will turn them all against her, slowly, making it more agonizing for her. And once I have everyone but her from the guild, I'll turn her Spirits against her, causing her heart to be turned black. I'll then capture her, tell her the truth, and kill everyone she loves right before her very eyes. She'll have nowhere to go, but to work for me, using her powers." he says manically.

"Why are you telling us this?!" Freed spits.

"You're not going anywhere. It's not like you have any way to contact her. Besides, this makes it more exciting, doesn't it? Makes you feel like you have some sliver of hope of breaking out and rushing to her side; comforting her, telling her that it's all a bad dream and it will be over soon. And you'll hold onto that hope every day. You know why? Because that's what you people do." he sneers. "You hold onto hope for as long as you can; it's sickening to watch. But, it makes my life more interesting." he chuckles.

"Who are you?" Freed questions looking him dead in the eye. "Why is your quarrel only with Lucy? Why bother do all of this just to get to her?"

"My 'quarrel'?" he laughs. "Her father made my family a promise for her hand in marriage, but she refused and ran away. My family was the laughing stock of all the blue bloods for the longest time. She humiliated us. I hated her, what she did to my family; I wanted to get back at her." he explains. "But, then ten years passed quickly, and seven years ago, her death was written all over the news. Then, it changed and said she was alive. I could get back at her. Then the Grand Magic Games happened. Oh, that was fun to watch. Watching her get beaten, watching her cry. That was a blast. Soon after you won, I was walking in town one day when I saw her talking to a man in a suit, begging him for her to let off some steam. That the council wouldn't notice… that they didn't even have to find out. The man agreed, and as curious as I was, I followed them. We arrived in an open area, and I watched as she used the stars, the powers of her Spirits, and the earth shatter." he laughs.

"What?!" everyone exclaims.

"That's not possible, Lucy can only summon Spirits!" Levy cries.

"She's been keeping secrets," the man chuckles. "Anyways, when I saw this happen, I thought to myself 'what if I could get back at Lucy, and use her powers to do whatever I wanted' and so this plan was formed." he laughs sticking him arms out to the side.

"All this because she didn't want to marry you? Jeez, you're pathetic." Gajeel laughs, causing everyone to laugh along with him.

"You don't think that this'll work?" the man questions in amusement.

"No." everyone says at the same time.

"When Lucy puts her mind to something, she won't give up until it's over. She's stronger than we all give her credit for… so, when she finds out about this, and she will find out, you better watch your back, because you are messing with the one guild you don't want to anger." Wendy says.

"What is one little blonde girl going to do to me?" he questions walking over to Wendy's cell and staring her in the eyes.

"A lot." Gray and Natsu say at the same time.

"She can take Natsu down in one kick, and he's a Dragon Slayer." Gray points out.

"Her glare is sometimes worse than Erza's." Natsu adds.

"Lucy's really scary when she wants to be!" Happy chimes in.

"So, you better watch your back, she'll catch on eventually. And when she does, you better be ready for a world of pain and misery." Lisanna pipes up causing everyone to chorus with 'yeah' and 'you better watch your back'.

Stepping away from the cells, he gapes at the sincerity in everyone's voice. "You all seem so confident in Lucy. You think she's going to save you? Well, you're wrong. You know what, it doesn't matter if she doesn't break… By killing all of you, I am only ruining one life. But, if I kill her… I'm ruining a guild's life. This seems like a better plan to me, don't you think? If I just kill her and take her powers that way, it makes everything so much easier." he chuckles sticking his hands in his pockets and backing away.

"You bastard!" Natsu cries somehow igniting himself in flames, melting the chains around him. Breaking free, he slams into the cell door, trying to break through it, struggling with all his might. When he realizes he can't break through it, and that the man is standing directly in front of him, Natsu grabs his suit blazer and pull him closer. "You touch even one hair on her head, and I _will_ kill you." he threatens. "Nothing will stop me. No one will stop me, because I think everyone agrees with me when I say that Lucy is the only person in the guild that has the ability to balance us all out. She is our light, just as her name means. Touch her, and you'll have to deal with _all _of Fairy Tail, _all _of her Spirits, and _all_ of her friends that will come and fight for her life." Natsu warns.

"Watch me," the man whispers coming free of Natsu's hold, and walks away whistling a somewhat happy tune, as he leaves the dungeon in the dark once more.


	7. Chapter 6

**Chapter Six**

A train, that's where Lucy was currently. On a train heading east of Magnolia to the town of Waterborne.

Sitting alone in a private booth, Lucy reads over the job request. "Please help," she mumbles, her eyes scanning over the page. "Escaped convict running free. Has murdered five people in the last three days… all teenage children. Meet with the Mayor of the town at 647 Blight Street, west of the train station. Reward determined if he is stopped quickly. More details to come." she finishes off the paper, clenching it in her hands as her body shakes. "I can't believe that there's people like this out there." she whispers.

After another two hours of travel, Lucy exits the train and heads straight towards the Mayor's home. Walking up the long drive way, she rings the doorbell and stands patiently.

As the door opens, Lucy catches a glimpse of the inside décor… white…

Looking up, Lucy comes face to face with an elder man wearing a gray suit and a white tie. "Can I help you, Miss?" he questions.

"I'm here about the job request. My name is Lucy, I'm from Fairy Tail." she says happily as she shows him her guild mark.

"Come right inside, Miss." He says opening the door fully allowing her to enter. "It's the first room on the right, Miss Lucy" he tells her. "And if possible, keep your hands to yourself." he scoffs closing the door and walking away.

"Keep your hands to yourself." she mimics walking towards the room. Knocking lightly on the door, Lucy hears a faint 'come in'.

Opening the door, Lucy smiles at the man behind the desk. "Hello sir, my name is Lucy Heartfilia… I'm here about your job request." she says softly as she steps into the room and closes the door.

"Guild?" the man asks monotonously as he continues to work on his paper work.

"Fairy Tail, sir." Lucy answers taking a seat in front of him.

"It's a rather destructive guild…" he muses. "None the less, glad you are here." he smiles up at Lucy. "Heartfilia, you said?" he questions.

"Yes, sir." Lucy nods.

"I apologize for your loss. A good man your father was." he says seriously. With a tight smile, Lucy nods her head, accepting his apology. "Now, on with the mission. A few days ago, an escaped convict by the name of Mist escaped from our prison. We were just about to give him to the Magic Council when he escaped. In three days, there have been five reports of murder, him being claimed to do each one. We don't know if this is the truth, Ms. Heartfilia, but in any case we need you to capture him and bring him back here so he can be sent off to the council immediately." he says, looking Lucy directly in the eye. "Any questions?"

"Why is he only targeting teenagers?" Lucy questions.

"Well, Mist is roughly around the age of seventeen. We can only assume that he wants to prove a point. 'Imprison me; a teenager… lose a teenager' it only makes sense." he says.

"… and the reward?" Lucy questions, still confused about the explanation he gave her.

"For you… not much. You are a Heartfilia. You have loads of money left from your father's departure. You don't need anymore." the Mayor scoffs, taking a sip of the drink beside him. "And to be honest, Ms. Heartfilia… it's doesn't look like you can do much to him." he laughs.

Smiling at the man, wanting nothing more than to kick him halfway across Fiore, Lucy gets up and leaves the room, slamming the door as she does so. Exiting the house, Lucy begins to walk down the road, towards the small jail when she hears quiet sniffling to the right.

Turning her head, Lucy begins to walk curiously towards an alleyway. Coming upon the entrance, they sniffling gets louder. "Hello?" Lucy ask curiously walking down it. "Anyone here?"

"N-no." a male voice mutters.

"Well, since someone answered me, I can only assume someone's here." Lucy laughs walking further in.

Coming to a dead-end, she notices a small mass of something huddled in the corner. Walking towards it, Lucy sits down in front of it. "Hey, you okay?" Lucy asks reaching out towards it.

"No! Don't touch me!" he cries scooting further away into the corner.

"S-sorry!" Lucy exclaims retracting her hand. "What's wrong? Why are you here by yourself?" she questions after a moment.

"Why would you care?" the boy spits.

"It's in my nature to care." Lucy whispers, reaching out for him again, not listening to his cries telling her to stop. Placing a hand on his shoulder, Lucy smiles at him. "See? Nothing happens." she says, calmly retracting her hand.

"You're not from around here, are you?" the boy questions.

"No, I'm not." Lucy laughs. "Are we going on a need to know basis here? I don't even know your name!"

"Michael." he answers. "But, people call me Mist." he says making her stop breathing for a second. Shaking the feeling of shock out of her head, she smiles at the boy.

"Well, Michael, I'm Lucy." she says happily. "So, you want to tell me why you're here by yourself?" she questions.

"I'm hiding." he admits, bringing his knees up to his chest and places his forehead down on them.

"From what?"

"People. The council… pick your favourite." he chuckles bitterly.

"Why?" Lucy asks.

"Because I had an accident…" he whispers.

"What kind of accident?" Lucy asks softly.

"Why so many questions?" he retorts.

"Well, Michael… I'm supposed to stop you from hurting people and bring you to the Mayor, but I'm not going to do that. I was hired to stop an evil mage killing innocent people for the fun of it. But, I don't see anyone like that here. I see a seventeen, maybe eighteen, year old boy who is scared of the power he possesses and doesn't know how to control it yet." Lucy says softly.

"Who… who are you?" he questions.

"Lucy of Fairy Tail, nice to meet you." she says sticking out her hand in front of her.

The boy, grabbing it shakily, shakes her hand slowly. "Seventeen." he answers.

"What?"

"I'm seventeen." he laughs. "So, you were hired to bring me back? Why aren't you?"

"I'm not going to do it because I can tell you didn't mean to do it." Lucy says shuffling over so that she's beside him now.

"I still did it." he points out.

"I know… but the problem here is, you're just a vessel. There's something inside of you, Michael, and it's using you to hurt others. You're not doing it, because if you were, you wouldn't be hiding. You just need to control it, only use it when you have to." Lucy says softly, moving the little ball of fire into her other hand.

"It happens when people touch me…" he starts. "These guys, around my age, they were going to hurt me, and I beat them up without using whatever power I have. That's why I was in jail. The guys were mages and the council thought I was a powerful mage to have beaten them without magic. So, just when they were about to take me away, I escaped because I was afraid. I ran around town trying my best to hide when these kids came up to me, asking me what was wrong." he says shakily. "They sat me down and told me to talk about what was happening. I was just about to when something inside of me just started stirring. The kids were afraid because the Earth was moving, so they grabbed onto me. In a large field of pressure and blue light, the kids just dropped to the ground. They weren't breathing…. They weren't moving, I didn't know what to do, so I ran."

"And you're still hiding." Lucy nods. "Alright, here's what we're going to do." Lucy says standing up. "You're going to ruff me up a bit, and take this chance as an escape. Change your name, your look, whatever, just go do something with your life. You're young… embrace it. See the world, and learn how to contain whatever magic you have. Leave this place, become the person you want to be." Lucy smiles at him. "So, come on, punch me, do something." Lucy says standing in front of him with her arms out to the side.

"I'm not going to hit you." he shakes his head.

"Am I going to have to do this myself?" Lucy asks, raising an eyebrow at him.

"I'm not going to hit you." he says again, this time standing up. Being much taller than Lucy, he looks down at her.

"You are a freaking giant." Lucy laughs looking up at him.

Shrugging at the girl, Michael looks at her as she takes the ribbon out of her hair and runs her hands through it, making it look incredibly messy. Taking some dirt from the ground, she rubs it on her arms, and her face. "What are you doing?" Michael asks her.

"I… am making it look like I was beaten horribly." Lucy says nonchalantly as she punches her leg really hard. "Holy crap." she hisses, holding her leg in pain.

"What the hell?!" Michael cries looking at her, his hands shooting out to her shoulders to stabilize her.

Ignoring him, Lucy looks at her left arm in sadness. "Oh well" she sighs. Looking at the wall behind her, she runs full force into it, causing her arm to make a weird popping noise. "Not good enough." she grumbles. Looking down at the ground, she whines. Touching Virgo's key, Lucy then slams her hands into the ground, causing the earth to shift and rise in a small spike that runs through her arm. Screaming in pain, Lucy stumbles slightly, blood rushing down her arm.

"Punch me in the nose." Lucy commands looking up at Michael.

"What? No!"

"Punch me in the nose, Michael." Lucy says losing a bit of her patience, standing up in front of him, blood running down her arm.

"I'm not going to punch you in the nose." he denies.

"I need blood running down my face." Lucy says to him.

"Why are you so calm about this?! No more inflicting yourself pain! You're crazy!" Michael cries shaking her back and forth.

"Because I want you to lead a good life. I want to give you a chance to do whatever you want; within reason." she says to him. "And that isn't going to happen if I don't walk into the Mayor's house like this." she says gesturing to herself. "If I tell him we battled and you got me really good, and that you escaped, he's going to believe me. But, if I don't, then, well, I might as well just bring you back with me." she sighs. "So, punch me in the nose. Hit me in the head with a rock… give me some sort of blood." Lucy laughs.

Sighing, Michael picks up a rock and slices his hand open with a hiss. "I'm not going to hit you." he says quietly. "You're giving me a chance to go places without worrying about the council for a while. So, I don't think it's fair if I hit you. But, if I smudge some blood around, it'll look like you got some of my blood… on you." he laughs wiping his hand on her right cheek, down her legs, as well as around the stomach of her shirt. "You look like you got hit by a car." he laughs.

"Oh ha, ha." Lucy laughs sarcastically. "Now run along, I got some acting to do." she winks at him.

"Thanks, Lucy." he smiles giving her a brief, gentle hug before he runs off. "See 'ya!" he calls out as he starts scaling the wall and running along the rooftops.

"Nice guy." Lucy shrugs. Looking down at her keys, she sighs. "He's going to be pissed." she grumbles. "Open, Gate of the Lion, Loke." she chants holding out his key in front of her.

With a blinding golden light, Loke appears with his eyes closed and fixing his sleeves. "You're Prince has arrived…" Loke trails off as he opens his eyes and sees Lucy in the state she's in, leaning against the wall, breathing heavily, bloody, dirty, and looking as if she's about to collapse any second.

"Loke," Lucy gasps leaning forward, but starts to fall along the way.

"Lucy!" Loke cries catching her and holding her close. "What happened?! Why didn't you call any of us?!"

_Well, he's buying it… _Lucy thinks to herself as she makes herself go slack in Loke's body, and slows down her breathing.

"Lucy, come on, keep your eyes open for me, okay?" Loke says softly as he lifts her up bridal style and carries her out of the alleyway and into the streets. "Where are we going?"

"Mayor's house." Lucy says weakly, her head falling limply to the side, still not anywhere near unconsciousness.

"Shit." Loke curses running through the streets.

It takes all Lucy has to not break out into a fit of laughter and tell Loke everything, but that's going to have to wait until they're done. "Loke… when – when we get there," Lucy starts in a whisper, rolling her head so she can look at him when he runs. "I need you to tell the Mayor that he got away… that Mist did this to me." Lucy says before making herself cough harshly.

"O-okay, Lucy… just, take it easy, okay?" he says his voice filled with worry.

Closing her eyes, Lucy begins to breathe deeply, making it seem like she fell asleep, and after a while, she did.

* * *

"Lucy?" a soft voice questions.

"Lucy?" it asks again after a few moments.

"Is she okay?"

"Not sure… When I came last night, she was a mess. I think most of the blood was from the Mist person, and the only real problem is her arm and leg." a different voice says.

"Why'd she go at it alone?"

"She didn't want to bother you or anyone else. She's plenty strong, stronger than people give her credit for; it's just…" the voice trails off.

"Loke?" Lucy asks waking up, blinking so that the brightness of the room goes away.

"Lucy!" Loke cries rushing over to her. "Are you okay? Do you need water or something?!"

"Chill, I'm fine." Lucy mumbles sitting up.

"Good to see you up, Blondie. You gave lion boy quite a scare. He had to call me to come all the way down here to watch over you." Laxus says leaning against the wall with his arms crossed.

"Laxus?!" Lucy cries out in shock.

"That's my name." Laxus nods chuckling a bit.

"Lucy, can you tell me what happened?" Loke asks softly, sitting on the bed in front of her.

"Well, to sum it up… I took a job catching an evil mage, met him by accident, we talked, turned out he's not evil, I told him to ruff me up a little bit so that he could run off and have a life, he disagreed, we argued, I messed up my hair, rubbed dirt all over myself, punched myself really hard in the leg, ran a pointy piece of earth through my arm, and then he rubbed his blood all over me. Then I called you, pretended to go unconscious, fell asleep, and woke up here." Lucy says really quickly as she watches Loke's face go from confused, amused, and then quickly turn to one of anger.

"You what?!" Loke screams. "Why would you do that to yourself?!"

"Because it wasn't his fault! He would be put away for no reason!" Lucy argues.

"So that gives you a reason to hurt yourself?!" Loke yells.

"Yes!"

Loke just stared at her in anger as Laxus breaks out laughing. "Laxus! This isn't any time to laugh!" Loke yells at him.

"You have to admit, it's pretty funny. I mean jeez Blondie, I knew you did this kind of stuff to always help out the bad guy when they can be good again, but this just takes the cake. You would actually harm yourself so they could be happy? That has got to be the dumbest thing I have ever heard!" he laughs, but stops when he sees the upset face of Lucy.

"So, you would rather me give up on him? You would rather I ruin his life because he made a mistake… one that was an accident?" Lucy asks sadly.

"But he still did it, Lucy." Loke tries to reason with her. "He's still the one who committed the crime… he still killed those children."

"He didn't kill them on purpose. He told me what happened… he told me the truth. And what happened wasn't his fault. Yes, it's horrible that those kids died, and completely unforgivable. But when I met him, he was crying. He was alone! He was upset that he killed those kids! A villain, the one in the description of the job, he wouldn't cry over their death… he wouldn't feel anything if he killed! He would enjoy it. Michael isn't a villain. He's a kid that just wants a second chance at life. So, I gave it to him. It doesn't matter what happens to me… as long as people in this world are happy, so am I. I don't feel any pain, or regret for hurting myself for his sake. I gave someone a second chance…" Lucy says looking Laxus in the eye.

"But for how long? How long do you think that freedom is going to last? The council will find him, Blondie. And when they do, his punishment is going to be worse than jail time. And if they found out that you helped him, a mage of Fairy Tail… you're going to be given the same punishment." Laxus says to her.

"Fine." Lucy smiles at Laxus. "Even if it means he only has a couple days, maybe a couple hours… at least I did the right thing. And don't even try to tell me that it was wrong of me to help him. Because if it was, I would know. I'm not stupid, Laxus. I'm not naïve. I know what's right and wrong. I followed my heart, because that is the only thing that matters. Even if I am sentenced to jail time, or whatever, I will accept it. You know why? Because I did the right thing." Lucy states. "I helped someone who needed help. It doesn't matter if they're classified as an evil mage, or a mage, or anyone… I helped someone who needed my help. I gave them a chance to live a life filled with good."

"But you don't know that he _was _good, Lucy." Loke tells her.

"I can tell when someone is good or not, Loke. I can see the gold in their hearts. His was pure… there was no darkness at all, whatsoever. That's my gift. I see the good in people, and I will help them no matter the cost. Because I can tell that they need help." Lucy says now turning to Loke.

"You would do that for anyone with a golden heart? Even if there is the smallest speck, you would help them become good? That is a load of bullshit." Laxus spits. "No one, not even you, can do that for people… so stop living in your little bubble, Blondie. The world doesn't revolve around you and your, so called, kindness. You are a stupid little girl, Blondie. You think that you can change the world one inspirational speech at a time? Open your eyes! This is the world! It is filled with dark people wanting nothing more than to ruin good little girls like you! And if you walk around with your heart on your shoulder, they will step all over it. They will make you sorry for being so caring, so gentle, and so full of light. And you know what? I hope they do! Yeah, I hope they step all over your heart and make you realize that no one can be that caring. I hope you learn it the hard way, Blondie… because you're asking for it." Laxus sneers before walking out of the room, slamming the door behind him.

Staring at the door, Lucy goes quiet, not even making a noise as she breathes. She just stares wide-eyed at the door, wanting nothing more than to crawl into a hole and die.

"He does have a point Lucy…" Loke whispers taking a hold of her hand. "You can't keep doing this… it's dangerous and one day you could really get hurt."

"Has everything I've done up to this moment… been wrong?" Lucy whispers, slowly looking at Loke.

"No…" Loke shakes his head.

"Was it a mistake saving you then?" Lucy asks with a broken voice.

"W-what?" Loke stutters looking at Lucy with wide eyes. "Do you think it was?"

"No, it's just that… when I saved you, I was thinking that even if I died, you should live on… because it wasn't your fault… But now that Laxus said that I was stupid to care for everyone with a golden heart… I'm doubting all of my actions up to this point." Lucy whispers, tears now rolling down her face.

"Lucy… I -" Loke starts.

"Force Gate Closure: Loke the Lion." Lucy whispers looking away from him as she falls onto the back and begins to crying, putting both hands over her face.

* * *

Sitting in the bed she's in, Lucy looks down at a golden key, swallowing hard. "Open, Gate of the Twins, Gemini." Lucy chants, holding the key out in front of her.

With a puff of smoke, two small floating blue people appear, immediately hugging Lucy. "Are you okay? Gemi asks.

"No." Lucy mutters.

"What can we do?" Mini asks.

"I need you to turn into Levy…" Lucy whispers.

Nodding, Gemi and Mini turn into Levy.

Levy, appearing before Lucy, looks at her with sad eyes. "Lu, what's wrong?" she asks.

"Levy," Lucy sobs, feeling warm arms wrap around her. "Why do you hate me?"

"I could never hate you, Lu… You're my best friend." Gemini Levy tells her, stroking her blonde hair as Lucy sobs.

"T-then why do you act that way at the guild?" Lucy asks.

"What way?" Levy asks confused.

"Like you want me dead." Lucy says pulling away and looking at Levy with dead eyes.

"Lucy..." Levy whispers, her eyes going dark for a minute, but then brightening up. "Lucy!" Levy cries attacking her with a hug. "Oh my Gods, I thought I would never see you again!" Levy cries.

"L-Levy, what are you talking about?" Lucy asks confused, pulling her away, looking her in the eyes. "Gemini come back." Lucy orders. With a puff of smoke, the twins come back. "What just happened?"

"We got a new memory, Lucy." Mini answers.

"What are you talking about?" Lucy asks confused.

"Since you've gotten stronger Lucy, Mini and I can change into the person you want exactly. From their magic, right down to their figure. Whenever we get a new memory from the person, we act accordingly. So, in the case of Levy, we got a memory of her being held in some sort of prison, where she thought she would never see you again" Gemi answers.

"W-what?!" Lucy cries.

"It's true! When you tell us to change into a person, we use it as a sort of communication. So, what you just saw was Levy actually in the room. I guess you could say we sort of transported her here." Gemi and Mini both say.

"Change into Natsu, please." Lucy says quickly.

Nodding, Gemi and Mini disappear and turn into Natsu, who quickly tackles Lucy into a hug. "You're okay!" he says relieved.

"Natsu, what are you talking about?" Lucy questions pulling him off of her.

"Tell me how I'm here." Natsu says to her.

* * *

Sitting alone in the cell with Jet, Droy, and Gajeel, Levy stays quiet… her thoughts drifting to Lucy.

Closing her eyes, she breathes out slowly, her hands hanging above her head. Behind her eyes, there's a flash of golden light, and when she opens them, Lucy sits before her, eyes dead, and upset. "Lucy!" Levy cries tackling her in a hug. "Oh my Gods, I thought I would never see you again!" she cries.

"L-Levy, what are you talking about?" Lucy asks confused, pulling her away, looking her in the eyes. "Gemini come back." Lucy orders.

With a blinding light, Levy closes her eyes. When she opens them, she's back in the cell, looking at Gajeel, Jet, and Droy… who all look at her confused and worried as tears run down her face. "I saw Lucy." Levy cries.

"What?" Jet asks.

"I saw Lucy! I was there with her!" she shouts, as happy tears cascade down her face.

"Shrimp, I think you're just missing your friend… I don't think you actually saw her." Gajeel tells Levy.

"No! I did! She was real! I felt everything around me! I was transported to her!" Levy says happily.

"Levy! Are you telling the truth?!" Gray questions from his cell.

"Yes! I was with her! It only lasted for a few seconds, but I was there! I hugged her and everything! She's okay!" Levy cries happily, causing everyone to cheer.

"What did she say?" Erza questions once everyone quieted down.

"She didn't say much, but when I told her I thought I would never see her again, she asked me what I meant and I then suddenly disappeared. She looked somewhat okay, though. She looked fine, but there was a large bandage on her arm and leg." Levy answers. "She seemed fine, though!"

"Guys, we have a problem! Natsu's gone unresponsive!" Gray shouts throughout the place.

"What?!" Everyone cries out.

"It looks like he's passed out!"

"Maybe he went to Lucy!" Levy cries out in happiness.

"I guess we'll have to wait and see then." Erza tells everyone.

And so… they wait.


	8. Chapter 7

**Chapter Seven**

"Tell me how I'm here, Luce." Natsu says again as he stares at Lucy.

"I – Gemini… they're somehow able to transport you here." Lucy says looking at him with wide eyes. "Why don't you hate me?" Lucy asks.

"… What?" Natsu questions confused.

"At the guild, why do you say that you want me dead? Why… why do you hate me there but act like you care right now?" Lucy questions.

"What is happening with the guild?" Natsu questions confused.

"All of you, you just all hate me! One day I walked into the guild and you kicked me out of the team, and everyone didn't want you to do it, but slowly they all started calling me weak and useless, so I took a job on my own, a couple days later… I walked into the guild and everyone was calling me weak, useless… they were saying they would be better off if I just died." Lucy says as tears start to run down her face.

"Luce… that wasn't us." Natsu says softly as he wipes her tears away and pulls her in for a hug.

"What do you mean?" Lucy's muffled question reaches Natsu's ears as she buries herself in his scarf.

"I mean, we were all captured three months ago by an evil, stupid man. He told us that he would kill you right in front of our eyes and take away some special magic you have. I don't know the details… I wasn't really listening." Natsu admits.

"What?!" Lucy cries pulling away from Natsu and grabbing onto his shoulders and looking him dead in the eye.

"It's true." Natsu says nodding.

Lucy, taking her arms back, looks down at her hands as they now rest in her lap. "How did I not notice?" she whispers to herself, even though Natsu can hear it perfectly.

"Natsu, I need to talk to Gray or Erza right now. I'm going to send you back, but I promise I'll come save you." Lucy says smiling.

"No." Natsu denies. "You will not come and save us, do you understand me?" he says grabbing onto her shoulders and looking at her dead in the eyes, making her hiss in pain.

Pulling away quickly, Natsu looks at Lucy's body, his eyes moving quickly until he reaches a bandage on her arm that's bleeding through. "What happened?" he asks in alarm as he jumps off the bed and looks around the room for more bandages.

"Nothing, I'm fine." Lucy denies.

"I smell blood, Lucy… you are definitely _not _fine." Natsu growls finding the bandages and rushing over to her. Looking at her quickly, Natsu begins to unwrap the bandages on her arm, much to Lucy's protest. "Shit," Natsu curses as blood starts to run down her arm. "Is this happening because I touched you on your shoulder?"

"Probably" Lucy mumbles looking away from Natsu.

"Sorry." he says unwrapping the bandage more. "Holy shit, Lucy!" Natsu cries looking at the wound going right through her shoulder, extremely close to her heart. "What happened?!" he cries.

"Don't worry about it!" Lucy yells.

"I am going to worry about it! Levy said you were fine! You are not fine! There is blood running down your arm and your side, and a wound going right past your heart! I can see through your body, Lucy!" Natsu cries as he pulls down Lucy's shirt from the collar. Ripping the shoulder off of her shirt, Natsu gets a better look at the wound.

"Natsu, stop." Lucy says pulling him away. "I'm fine." she grumbles.

"Luce, I can stick my finger through your body…" Natsu says looking at the wound instead of her.

"Sorry Natsu." Lucy apologizes. "Gemini!" she cries, and with a puff of smoke, the twins come back. "I need you to turn in one more person…" Lucy says losing her breath a little.

"Who do you need, Lucy?" Gemini asks nervously as they both watch the blood run down her arm.

"I need Erza." she says now leaning against the headboard of the bed.

In a puff of smoke, Erza appears, looking around confused. "I could have sworn…" she trails off when her eyes land on Lucy. "Lucy!" Erza cries happily, ready to give her a hug, until she notices the blood all over her arm. "Did Natsu do this?" she asks dangerously.

"No." Lucy laughs. "I can fix this up later, don't worry about it. Listen, Erza, I need to know where you are." Lucy says looking at her.

"What do you mean?" Erza asks, obviously not wanting to answer the question.

"Where are you? Natsu told me you've been captured by an evil man for three months, I need to know where you are… I'm coming to get all of you." Lucy says looking at Erza, daring her to argue with her.

"You will do no such thing, do you understand me?" Erza says looking at Lucy incredibly serious. "You are going to stay right here."

"What?! No!" Lucy denies. "I'm coming to get you - all of you!"

"I won't allow that to happen."

"I'm coming anyways." Lucy says looking at Erza.

"You are not coming, will not be coming, and cannot come." Erza says. "And you _will _listen to me, Lucy." she says dangerously.

"No." Lucy says defiantly.

"Look Blondie, I'm not sorry for what I said or what happened to you. I'm still pretty pissed off. But, I need to know why I'm smelling all these people in your room." Laxus asks walking in, but stops short when he looks at Lucy's somewhat bloody body, and Erza sitting in front of her.

"Laxus." Erza growl dangerously, jumping off the bed and rushing towards him, re-equipping a sword. Pushing him up a wall, she holds a sword to his neck. "Did you do this to Lucy?!" she cries.

"No." he denies.

"Then why did you say that you're not sorry for what you said or what happened to her?" she growls.

"Because I did this to myself." Lucy answers, her voice void of emotion as she watches the scene unfold. "I wanted to save someone, so I did this to myself. Laxus hasn't done anything, don't worry Erza." she explains.

"What?" Erza asks shocked as she turns around to face her metaphorical sister.

"Wait, question." Laxus pipes up. "Why do you care, Erza? Last time I checked you hated Blondie with a passion."

"I what?" Erza says still in complete shock as she stands in the middle of the room, not taking her eyes off Lucy.

"I'll explain later, Laxus." Lucy says once again void of emotion. "I need to know where you are, Erza." Lucy begs looking at her.

"Send me back." Erza chokes out, no longer being able to stand here any longer.

"No, tell me where you are first."

"I don't know. None of us do." Erza says softly as she looks away from Lucy. "Why?"

"Why what?"

"Why did you do this to yourself?" she chokes out as Erza looks back at Lucy, moving towards the bed, and the bandages laying there.

"Because it was the only way." Lucy explains, ignoring the snort of amusement, annoyance, and anger from Laxus.

Erza, nodding, begins to wrap Lucy's body up again, trying to be as gentle as possible. Once finished, Erza looks up at Lucy. "You will not come for us… promise me that you won't come for us." she says finally.

"That is one thing I can't promise you." Lucy says looking at Erza, watching as she disappears in a golden light.

"Want to tell me what that was about?" Laxus questions.

"No." Lucy says firmly as she stands up from the bed, wobbling a little. Trying to take a step forward, Lucy hisses and begins to fall to the ground, curing herself for punching her leg, possibly fracturing some bones.

Laxus, acting quickly, caches Lucy and shoves her back into bed. "You're not going anywhere." he tells her.

"You can't stop me." she spits moving herself so that she can get out of bed on the other side.

Rolling his eyes, Laxus walks over to the other side of the bed and pushes her down once more. "No." he shakes his head. "You're going to stay here until we can find someone who's willing to heal you."

"Well, I have people to save… so," Lucy starts once again trying to get up.

"And I told you you're staying right where you are." Laxus sigh pushing her down once again.

"Go away Laxus," Lucy sighs pushing him away to the bet of her ability.

"No can do Blondie, you're stuck with me." he says now leaning against the wall.

Lucy, giving him a look of complete and utter disbelief, he sighs. "Gramps is making me stay with you. He doesn't like the idea of you being alone," he explains.

"That wasn't the Master who told you that though! Laxus, three months ago, _everyone_ was abducted by an evil man. I have to go get them back!" Lucy cries trying to get up one again.

"Why?" Laxus asks pushing her back down.

"Because I have to!" Lucy cries again.

"Why?" Laxus repeats. "Why would you save people who casted you away? Who hurt you? Why would you save the people that made you feel like you weren't a part of the guild?"

"Why would you?" Lucy counters, thinking back to Tenrou Island.

"This isn't about me, Blondie. This is about you. Why would you save them?" Laxus growls.

"Because they didn't say those things! They didn't hurt me! They're my friends!"

"You're dumber than I thought." Laxus grumbles to himself. "It doesn't matter if they were replicas. They still said those things, they still treated you poorly. What if you went and saved them and they started acting the same way?" he tries to reason with her.

"For three months, Laxus, _three_ months, I have been tortured, hurt, emotionally unstable, and wanting to just crawl into a hole and die because I thought my friends hated me. Today, I found out that this wasn't the truth; that my real friends, who care for me so much, have been taken away from me and captured by an evil man. I _will_ save my friends, Laxus Dreyar. Because after everything they've done for me, I won't let them go through this… not anymore."

"Do you even know where they are?" Laxus asks, watching her face go from brave, defiant, and confident, to sheepish, sad, and depressed. Sighing, Laxus looks around the room. "Okay, I can't really not allow you to go, since Gramps told me I have to follow you around and make sure you don't do anything incredibly stupid, but I'm coming with you. Not only because my grandfather said so, but because I want to be there when you realize this is a mistake. So, uh, rest up Blondie… we'll see what we can do about your arm and leg in the morning." he tells her beginning to walk out of the room.

"Laxus?" Lucy asks from behind him.

"What?" he questions turning around, only to be met with a pillow to the face.

"Don't call me Blondie!" Lucy says between laughs.

Growling, Laxus walks out of the hotel room and slams the door, causing cracks to appear on the doorframe from the amount of force he used. "Stupid blonde…" he complains to himself.

* * *

Gasping awake, Erza appears back in the cell, the worried eyes of Natsu and Gray looking at her. "You were crying." Gray points out.

"I'm fine." she whispers, looking down at her chained hands. "Lucy isn't though…" she whispers to herself, but Natsu hears every word.

"I know." he says, leaning his head against the wall looking at the ceiling. "Did she tell you what happened?"

"She did it to herself, Natsu." Erza says seriously.

"Lucy? Our Lucy would inflict herself a wound like that? I don't believe you." he shakes his head.

"She _told _me Natsu. She told me she did it to save someone." Erza says.

"What's going on?" Gray asks confused.

"Nothing, Gray." Erza and Natsu both say.

"Laxus was with her…" Erza says after a while.

"What?!" the two boys cry out.

"This is bad… Evergreen and Bixlow arrived a few minutes ago." Gray informs Erza.

"Already?!" she cries, worry flashing across her face.

"It seems our dear captor wants to speed things up." Natsu says seriously, glaring at cell door.

"Did you tell Lucy where we are?" Gray asks, hoping for the right answer.

"No." Natsu and Erza both say, letting Gray breathe a little easier.

"Good." he nods. "I just… if it was the other way around, I would stop at nothing to get my friend back, no matter what they told me… but, Lucy…" he trails off.

"You're right, I don't know what we would do if Lucy got hurt saving us" Erza says. "It's like, ever since she joined the guild -"

"Lucy's been with us through everything. I don't think that the guild has ever been this exciting until Lucy joined… I mean, the whole Lullaby thing, us stealing as S-Class mission, that whole mess with Jellal, finding out Lucy was Lucy Heartfilia, the fighting festival, Edolas, Tenrou, the whole Infinity Clock nonsense, and the Grand Magic Games… it's been one thing after another, don't you think?" Natsu cuts Erza off.

"That's true… I don't think we've ever gone through as much stuff before Lucy joined. It's like she brought adventure with her, and a reason to keep fighting." Gray reminisces.

"Have you ever thought that maybe Lucy came to us for a reason? A reason other than joining a popular guild?" Erza questions.

"Now that I think about it, no." Gray says, with a far off look in his eye.

"Are you brats okay over there?" Makarov asks the three teens.

"Yes…" Natsu says.

"Master, did Lucy ever tell you the reason for joining the guild?" Erza questions.

"Now that you mention it, no, she never told me… she didn't fill it out on the paperwork either." Makarov says scratching his head in thought.

"Why do you think that is?" Erza questions.

"Lucy told me." Wendy says, hearing their conversation.

"She did?" Natsu asks, being the only one who heard her.

"Yes," she replies. "It was when I first joined the guild. I was at home unpacking when someone knocked on my door. Opening it, Lucy was standing there with a little blue rose. Inviting her in, Lucy immediately started helping me unpack, she was smiling fondly the whole time, which made me smile too. When we were done, we sat on the couch drinking hot chocolate. When I asked her why she came over, she shrugged and smiled at me. 'Just thought you might want some help.' she answered" Wendy says, the whole place going quiet so they can listen to the little Dragon Slayer. "I thanked her, and we went quiet for a bit. After a few moments I started talking to her again. I asked her why she joined the guild, because she already knew why I joined. It was a couple minutes before she smiled at me and said 'I joined the guild because when I was living on my own, I wanted a family. A family that not only cared and looked out for each other, but one that would always go on dangerous adventures, and do the unthinkable. I joined because I wanted to visit far off places, and solve mysteries like the people in my books. I wanted to sail the seas and show people how strong I really am. And, even though those were the main reasons for joining, there was one small reason that would always hang in the back of my mind, always reminding me it was there. I joined the guild, not only for a family and a friend, but I wanted people to protect. That was the reason. Protection. I wanted to protect _something_, protect _someone_… I wanted to be protected.' she answered. Confused, I asked her to clarify. 'Well,' she started. 'When I was younger, and I lost my family, I wanted the ability to become stronger than I ever could to protect the ones I love. So, that's why I joined. To be strong for those who needed someone to be strong… to bring adventure, and love, and a reason to keep going. That's why I joined.' she finished." Wendy explains.

"Wow." everyone says, amazed at what Lucy had said to Wendy.

"Well, Lucy is a special girl. I always knew something was different about her." Cana says. "I mean, during the S-Class trials… she stopped at _nothing _to make sure I would be able to move on. Freed and Bixlow were there, do you remember?" she asks.

"Yes, it was quite impressive to see the two of you work together." Freed speaks. "Especially when she opened Aquarius' gate to help you attack us. She stuck her arm right into the water you created, even though she knew she could seriously get hurt."

"And during the Grand Magic Games!" Levy adds. "She let herself get beaten by Flare to save Asuka! And then she attacked right back, landing hit after hit on her, until she was about to use that really powerful spell to end the battle!"

"And during the fighting festival, she kicked Bixlow's ass." Natsu laughs.

"And during the Infinity Clock, she risked being lost forever to stop it. She fought through all odds, saved us, and came right back to us, acting as if it wasn't a big deal." Mira adds.

"I don't think we can ever forget everyday missions." Lisanna adds. "I've only gone with you guys once or twice, but watching you all work together, that's something else! You all know exactly what to do at the exact same time. Lucy remembers everything, and she takes care of all of you. She's incredibly helpful in battle, and even if she's hurt, she'll still fight to protect you. I remember the last mission I went on with all of you. I was about to be hit with a finishing blow when Lucy stepped right in front of the guy and kicked him into the wall on the other side of the room. She then helped me up, made sure I was okay, and began to beat the man up with her whip." she says cheerfully.

"Yeah, Lucy's pretty awesome." Gray nods, smiling widely.

"But, that's also why we can't ask her to come save us." Erza says sadly. "After everything she's done for us… to have the possibility of her being killed in the end to save us, I can't – I won't accept it. We'll stay here forever if we have too. I refuse to let Lucy come and risk her life for us."

"But Erza, think about what you're asking her." Gildarts says. "You're asking her to sit by and continuously worry if we're alright. You're asking her to pretend that nothing happened, and that we don't need her to come save us. Erza, if the situations were reversed, every single one of us would stop at nothing to make sure that she comes back home safe."

"She trusted you all since the beginning, she's trusted everyone since the beginning. She fell out of a building, knowing that Natsu would be at the bottom to catch her." Levy says softly.

"But if we lost her…" Natsu trails off.

"Lucy is a strong girl, stronger than we give her credit for. Yes, we will be worried for her safety as we watch her ignore your requests and come anyways. But, I have faith that even if she gets hurt, she will continue to surprise us, that she will continue to save us, and that she will continue to stay with us throughout all odds." Makarov says, strongly believing in her.

"All we can really do is warn her of what might happen, and hope that all goes well." Evergreen sighs, slumping against the wall.

_But what if we lost her…? I don't know if anyone of us would be able to carry on without her. _Natsu thinks to himself.


	9. Chapter 8

**Chapter Eight **

"Wake up Blondie!" Laxus screams bursting into her room a week later.

After ignoring each other for two days, Laxus woke up the third night to screaming and cries of pain form Lucy's room. Bolting out the door, and entering her room, Laxus saw her and one of her spirits sitting on her bed trying to treat her wound, but only causing Lucy more pain, and eventually falling unconscious due to it.

Laxus, feeling slightly bad for the poor girl, took care of her.

When she awoke the fifth day, they began talking and found that they had a lot more in common than they originally thought. They liked the some of the same music, read some of the same books, had father issues and a dead mother, and would constantly pick on each other. By the end of the sixth day, they became more friends than just guild mates. They talked everyday as Lucy just laid in bed, still resting… which lead them to today, the seventh day.

"Go away." Lucy groans throwing a pillow at his general direction, where he just catches it without any effort.

"No can do, we have to find someone who'll heal you. Obviously you're not doing so on your own since I can smell blood and you haven't moved in over a week." he says walking over to her hotel room curtains and opening them wide letting in sun, and causing Lucy to hiss and pull the covers over her head. "By the way, you owe me money. I've been paying for this room." Laxus says walking over to the bed and ripping off the sheets covering Lucy, and tossing them off to the side.

"That's gross." Laxus grumbles covering his nose and looking away. "Something else is happening to you Blondie, your shoulder is looking pretty worse for wear." he informs her.

"I know." she sighs not even bothering to get up. "I think I have an infection of some sort." she growls and hisses in pain as soon as she tries to move. "Even Virgo can't do anything for me." she sighs banging her head against the pillow.

"Well, we have to go see a doctor, and get to training." he shrugs walking over to the small bag she packed. "By the way, I contacted the clients for the other two jobs you took, and told them you died so you can't go and complete it."

"How did I die?" Lucy asks trying to look at him.

"Fell off a cliff." he says nonchalantly.

"That's lame…" the blonde sighs.

"Yeah, well, it's believable." he sighs chucking some clothes towards Lucy.

"No, being killed by a ferocious beast would be believable, falling off a cliff is just lame." Lucy laughs, but cries out in pain at the movement of doing so.

"Well, it was the best I could do in the moment." he grumbles, watching Lucy struggle to move. "Alright, that's it, we're leaving now." he says quickly walking over to her.

"Don't you dare." Lucy growls. "I can do it."

"You can't and you and I both know it." Laxus sighs stepping closer to her.

"Take another step and I'll do something painful to you." she growls once again.

Laxus, agreeing to her wishes, watches as she struggles to get up. Somehow managing to sit up, she looks out of breath, and ready to just fall over. "I don't understand what's wrong with me." she sighs, putting a shaky hand to her face.

"Maybe you're just sick." Laxus offers.

"Of what?" Lucy questions looking at him.

"The flu? I don't know, knowing sicknesses isn't my forte." he shrugs.

"Right." Lucy nods, inching towards the edge of the bed. Groaning as she puts her legs over the bed, she takes in a deep breath.

"Looks like you've done something other than lie in bed all week." he chuckles looking at her dishevelled clothes, messy hair, and red face.

"Shut up Laxus." Lucy mumbles placing her feet on the ground. Inching towards the edge even more, Lucy firmly places her feet on the ground, scrunching her face together when she doesn't feel the carpet beneath her feet. Rubbing her feet on the ground, ignoring the pain, Lucy still can't feel anything happening.

As Lucy stands, she puts all the pressure on her right leg. Leaning mostly on her right, she struggles to stay standing.

Laxus, tensing up as she stands, watches as she leans forward, trying to reach her clothes. Laxus, having enough of this, walks over to the clothes and picks them up. Turning to Lucy, he looks at her and pushes her back down on the bed, making her cry out in not only pain, but in annoyance. "Laxus!" she cries.

"Shut up Blondie." he growls. Looking down at the clothes, he sighs. "I'm going to have to do this for you." he says, smirking a little.

"No, no, no, no, nono, no, no, no, nononononono" Lucy shakes her head, putting both of her arms up in front of her, in an 'x' trying to ignore the pain emanating from her arm.

"Really? Fifteen no's? It's nothing I haven't seen, Blondie." Laxus shrugs.

"Don't care," Lucy shakes her head. "This isn't happening."

"This is totally happening, Blondie. Come here." Laxus orders, pulling at the bottom of her shirt.

"Laxus, stop." Lucy growls.

"I'm just trying to help you, Lucy…" he says seriously letting go of her shirt and looking her in the eyes. "Look, I don't want to see you in pain right now."

"Why?" Lucy asks looking up at him with wide eyes. "Because the mater told you to make sure I don't do anything stupid… or because we're friends?"

"Both, Blondie…" he says looking at her. "You may not fully trust me yet, but after Tenrou and the Grand Magic Games, I think I proved myself enough to the guild. Why don't you trust me yet?"

"I do trust you, Laxus, and I do see everything you've done for the guild… I just…" she trails off.

"Are you still pissed about the Fantasia incident?" he asks quietly, slinking back a little.

"Laxus, seriously? It's been what? Eight years and a couple months? I don't care about that anymore, I forgave you for it already." she smiles up at him.

"Let me help you then." he looks at her.

"No." Lucy shakes her head. "I'm calling out Virgo to help me, or Aries, or something." Lucy says looking for her keys. Noticing them on the other side of the room, Lucy curses and slaps herself in the forehead.

Laughing at her, Laxus begins to pull at her shirt again. "I'm very skilled with this, Blondie. I can do it with my eyes closed." he informs her, closing his eyes to prove his point.

Cursing at her misfortune, Lucy agrees sadly. Feeling around for Lucy, Laxus' eyes still closed, he finds the bottom of her shirt. Pulling it up, making sure to watch out for her injured arm, he begins undressing her.

* * *

Once finished, Laxus opens his eyes. "Told you," he laughs at her face.

"Yeah, whatever." Lucy growls.

"Come on, let's get you to the hospital or something." Laxus says walking towards her once again. Slipping an arm under her legs, and using an arm to support her back, he lifts her up. "Jeez Blondie, what do you weigh?!" he asks shocked at how light the blonde is.

"Why does it matter?" Lucy questions with a raised eyebrow.

"You're like a feather, I can carry you with a hand, this in insane!" he exclaims.

Lucy, raising an eyebrow at Laxus' behavior, just shrugs it off, deciding that it was just the childish side of him coming out.

Laxus, grabbing her pack and keys, Laxus walks over to his room. "You're going to be staying with me, it's cheaper, and I have a bigger room." he tells her opening his door quickly and throwing her stuff in. "Now, let's go find out what the hell is happening with you."

"What?" Laxus asks confused at what the doctor's telling him.

"We checked out everything, Mr. Dreyar. Ms. Heartfilia has nothing wrong with her. Although, we did treat her shoulder wound and put her leg in a cast."

"Are you sure that's it?" Laxus questions.

"Well, we'll check everything over again." The doctor sighs. "Although, she has no medical records. The only thing in her file is her birth, Mr. Dreyar. There are no immunization records, or any broken bones, she hasn't been admitted into the hospital in all twenty four years of her life. We won't be able to determine anything from her past that might have something to do with this. We only have today's stats." the doctor says.

"That's weird…" Laxus mumbles. "Can I see her?"

"Not at the moment, no." he shakes his head. "Maybe in about two hours if we're going to do some tests. If you just want to wait in the cafeteria, have some coffee, we'll inform you when we're done."

Nodding, Laxus stands up and walks away.

* * *

"Mr. Dreyar?" a feminine voice calls out to him.

Looking up from his coffee, Laxus looks at the nurse in front of the tale he's at. Grunting in confirmation, she smiles at him. "She'll have to stay overnight. Are you family?"

"I'm her brother?" he offers.

Looking at him in disbelief, she sighs. "Right," she laughs. "It's just a precaution. You can go in anyways, room 312. She is under anesthetics, so she'll be a bit out of it." she informs him.

"Thanks" Laxus nods standing up and walking away.

* * *

"Oi, Blondie…" Laxus knocks entering her room, opening the door.

Noticing her sleeping on the bed, he sighs in relief. Closing the door to the private room softly, he walks over to the chair beside her bed.

"What is with you, Lucy?" he asks, watching her breathe softly, signifying that she's asleep.

Watching her breathe softly and deeply, he scrunches his eyebrows together. "Laxus?" she mumbles sleepily as she begins to wake up.

"Hey," he nods looking at her.

Turning to look at him, she breaks out laughing. "You're weird." she says in between laughs.

"What?" Laxus asks.

"You look weird, you act weird… you're weird." she laughs reaching out to poke his nose.

"What?" he laughs.

"My hands look weird… I'm weird too." she says softly.

"You're out of it, Blondie." he laughs at her.

"Why are you laughing, Sparky?" she asks him curiously.

"Sparky?" he asks amused.

"What?" Lucy asks confused.

"Just go to sleep, Blondie." Laxus laughs patting her head.

Lucy, not understanding what he said, looks at Laxus in confusion. "Why do you hang out with me?" Lucy asks after a while.

"It's a change from Freed, Ever, and Bixlow… it's nice" he tells her.

"Nice." Lucy mumbles moving her head, now looking at the ceiling. "Nice." she repeats. "Am I nice?"

"Of course you are, Blondie." Laxus nods. "You have all these friends, and people that love you. And, you care for everyone you meet, so, yes… you're very nice." he explains.

"Nice people do nice things, right?" she asks quietly.

"Right."

"Even if it's dumb things?"

"Even if it's dumb things." he tell her. "Why do you ask?"

"I did a dumb thing." Lucy admits.

"What did you do?" Laxus questions.

"I messed up a lot. I pretend that I'm okay and that I know what I'm doing, but I don't. I'm afraid. The world is big and scary, and I don't know what to do anymore."

"Everything happens to you, doesn't it?" he asks her.

"What do you mean?" she asks looking at him sadly.

"Nothing, Blondie." he sighs. "Just go to sleep, okay?"

"I miss them." she says sadly, as tears start to roll down her face.

"Who?" Laxus questions.

"Fairy Tail."

"Just go to sleep, Lucy…" Laxus says softly, looking away from the blonde. "It'll be better in the morning." he smiles at her, standing up from the chair and walking over to the light. Turning it off, he walks back to the chair and sits down, watching Lucy through the darkness.

"Laxus?" she asks sleepily.

"What?"

"You're my friend, right?"

"Uh, right." he nods.

Waiting for her to say something, Laxus stares at Lucy. "Lucy?" he questions.

Complete silence.

"Hey, Lucy?" he asks again. "Lucy? Hey? You okay?"

"Tired." she mumbles.

"Okay, sorry… go back to sleep." he apologizes.

Humming softly, Lucy begins to snore softly.

Laughing at her, Laxus closes his eyes and leans back in his chair.

* * *

"It's been a week" Natsu paces up and down the cell room, having recently broken through his and the other's cuffs.

"Natsu, you need to calm down." Erza sighs putting her head on her knees, wrapping her arms around herself. "We all just need to calm down."

"She has a choice to see us, and she hasn't. Erza, of course I'm freaking out!" he yells, running a hand through his hair.

"It's not like we can tell her what to do, Natsu." Gray sighs, leaning against the wall, his hands in his pockets.

"But, I – we – she…" Natsu tries to speak.

"But nothing, matchstick. We can't do anything about it." Gray sighs. "I still don't find it fair that you two got to see her and I didn't. She's my sister too!"

"That's what you're mad about?!" Natsu asks outraged.

"…No" Gray says looking away.

"All we can do is hope she's okay… and then go from there." Erza sighs.


	10. Chapter 9

**Chapter Nine**

With the light streaming in through the blinds, and a loud snoring beside her, Lucy wakes up with a start, sitting up on the bed and looking around.

Finding herself in a white room with wires attached to her, she begins to pull them out, much to the protest of the machines.

Unplugging the machine fully, she looks wearily at not only the door, but at Laxus. Watching him shift in his sleep, she sighs gratefully. Getting up out of the bed the long way, she feels something odd around her leg. "Well, that's just great." she grumbles hobbling over to her charts.

Picking them up, she begins to look at the information. Sighing, she looks up at the bed. Smirking, she hobbles over to it, making it like they normally would. Storing the machinery in a dark corner, she grabs a pen from the table behind her and writes a quick note on an empty piece of paper, as she takes all the information the doctors stored and rips them up. Opening the window, she lets the sheets of paper fly free.

Finding crutches in the other corner of the room, Lucy sighs and looks back at Laxus.

Hobbling over to them, Lucy positions the crutches under her arms and leaves the room quietly, all the time thinking: _I have to save my friends… and if that means sneaking out and leaving you here, then so be it._

Noticing she's wearing her normal clothes, Lucy shrugs as she makes her way out of the hospital, unnoticed. "That's a first." she laughs making her way down the streets, in a full legged cast, and bandages around her shoulder.

Making her way to the hotel, she walks up to the man at the front desk. "Can I help you ma'am?" he asks curiously, looking at her body.

"Yes, actually." Lucy smiles at him. "I stupidly misplaced my boyfriend's room key. It's his birthday today, and I kind of wanted to surprise him." she lies. "Would you happen to have an extra?"

"Possibly, what room was it?" the man asks looking at a lacrima screen.

"Seven-Twenty-Three." Lucy smiles.

"It was given to Mr. Dreyar?" he asks looking at her.

"Yes, sir." Lucy chirps happily.

"Alright, well, here you go." he sighs handing Lucy a key.

"Thanks." Lucy smiles holding up the key and walking over to the stairs, the only way up the hotel. "Crap…" she mumbles.

"Oh, hey, you need some help?" a guy about her age runs up to her.

"I don't think you'll be able to carry me seven flights." Lucy laughs preparing herself for a long trip up the stairs.

"I beg to differ," he laughs easily picking her up bridal style.

"Alright, go." Lucy waves him off, as he easily runs up the stairs, her in his arms.

Reaching the room, he sets Lucy down and smiles at her. "Thanks, uh…"

"Michael." he winks at Lucy.

"Michael… Michael… Michael?!" Lucy screams looking at him.

"Hey Lucy." he grins sticking his hands into his pockets and grinning down at her.

"Wow, look at you, all different and stuff." she laughs punching his arm, and turning around to the door.

"Yeah, I wanted to say thanks… again," he says, now looking at her leg. "Is that from when…" he starts.

"It doesn't matter." Lucy shakes her head, back towards him.

"It does matter, I mean, you hurt yourself to help me escape." he says in a low tone, making sure no one is around them.

"No harm done." Lucy shrugs. "I'll be fine," she laughs grinning as the door opens.

Hobbling in, Lucy flips on the light and looks around the room. Finding her bag and keys on the bed, Lucy grins as she makes her way over to them.

Putting her bag on her shoulder, and attaching her keys to her belt, she smiles at Michael. "So… want to help me down the stairs?" she laughs.

"Didn't you want to surprise your boyfriend for his birthday?" he questions with a raised eyebrow.

Laughing nervously, she looks away. "You, uh, heard that?" she questions.

"I did." he nods.

"Honestly, I just said that because I needed to get my stuff." she shrugs.

"Alright, come on." he sighs picking her up again and locking the door behind him. "I got a better way out," he laughs. Walking over to the large window at the end of the hall, he sets Lucy down and looks around. Sticking his hand out, the glass begins to vibrate, and with a crash, it shatters. Laughing, Lucy looks at him. "I'm learning to control it," he grins at her.

"Awesome!" Lucy grins giving him a thumbs up.

Nodding, he picks up Lucy, this time putting her onto his back. "Hold on, okay?" he says, grabbing a hold of the crutches.

Nodding, Lucy wraps her arms around his neck, and they jump out the window, landing on the ground of the next rooftop easily. Running along them, Michael jumps from rooftop to rooftop. Nearing the edge of the city, he lands in an alleyway, placing Lucy down. "Give me the key." he says.

Nodding, Lucy hands him the room key. "Now get out of here." he laughs pushing her out of the alleyway.

"Right, thanks Michael. Be seeing you?" Lucy says looking back at him.

"Maybe," Michael smiles. "But we'll know the next time we meet." he grins, sticking his hands in his pockets and turns around, going the other way.

Lucy, grabbing onto her keys, pulls out Gemini, grinning as she does so.

* * *

Laxus, waking up with a start, looks around the empty room. "Where -" he starts when a woman comes in with a sad look on her face.

"Where was the girl that was here?" he questions looking at her.

"Mr. Dreyar, she's, uh, there's no easy way to put this." she sighs sitting down on the bed before him.

"What's going on?" he questions.

"Ms. Heartfilia went missing this morning." she says looking at him sadly.

"What?" Laxus asks with a disbelieving look on his face.

"When I came in to give her breakfast, the bed was made, and there was no sign of her. When we tried waking you, you wouldn't wake up… so we just assumed that you were tired and -"

"Wait, wait… what?!" Laxus exclaims jumping up from his chair.

"Ms. Heartfilia -"

"No, no, I heard you… where's the doctor?" he asks.

"I can call him here." she says getting up and running out of the room.

After a few minutes, a very confused doctor walks into the room. "Mr. Dreyar" he greets. "Can I help you?"

"What happened to Lucy?" he questions looking at the man before him.

"Nothing happened, she's perfectly - she's not here." he says trailing off when he notices the lack of blonde.

"Right, so what happened to her?" Laxus sneers.

"I don't know…" the doctor says walking over to her charts. "The stats are missing." he sighs looking up at Laxus.

"Why would they be missing? Who would want Blondie's… oh… _oh_" Laxus grumbles as he starts to laugh. "That pain in the ass…"

"You know what's going on?" the doctor asks confused.

"I know exactly what's going on." Laxus sighs flopping back down into the chair.

"Laxus," Lucy says cheerfully walking into the room on crutches, noticing that he's awake.

"Blondie, where the hell were you?" he growls standing up from his chair.

"I was bored and hungry, so I went to go get coffee." she says holding up a bag and cups of coffee. "I got you one too." she shrugs. "I didn't know what flavour you liked, so I guessed." she sighs walking into the room. "What's going on?" she asks looking from Laxus to the very confused doctor.

"Mr. Dreyar, was this what you were referring to?" the doctor asks, looking at the blond man, who is just as confused as he is.

"Not in the slightest." he says staring at Lucy.

"Did I miss something?" she asks looking at the two males.

"No." Laxus says shaking his head.

"Great, so, can we leave? I really don't like hospitals." she says looking around uncomfortably.

"She's cleared to go." the doctor shrugs when Laxus looks at him.

"Alright, let's go Blondie." he sighs grabbing his coat and walking out of the room.

"Great." she says struggling with the coffee and crutches.

"Here, let me take something." he mumbles looking down at her.

"No, I got it." she says stubbornly.

"Right," Laxus laughs grabbing the coffee and bag from her.

Thanking him in a mumble, Lucy begins to follow Laxus out of the hospital.

"So, want to tell me like you made it look like you died or something?" he asks as they walk down the street.

"I thought it would be nice to help clean up after myself." Lucy shrugs.

Nodding, Lucy and Laxus began walking back to the hotel, Lucy gulping a bit at the sight of where they're headed.

* * *

Lucy, standing in an alleyway with Mini in front of her, begins to feel a little bit of the magical drain.

"Lucy, can I ask why you just sent Gemi to impersonate you?"

"Yeah, I just need you to do something for me, and then you can go join them." Lucy smiles at the little floating Celestial Spirit.

Nodding, Mini dances around Lucy's head.

"Can you turn in Gray for me please?" she asks.

"The connection will be weak, but I can try," Mini nods, and with a puff of smoke, Gray appears looking around confused. When his eyes land on Lucy, he stares at her and crosses his arms. "I'm not telling you where we are" he says to her.

"Oh please, that's not why I called you." Lucy sighs.

"Well, then… hey Lucy!" Gray grins pulling her in for a hug.

"Hey," Lucy laughs pulling away.

Stepping back, Gray gets a good look at her. "What happened?" he asks panicked when he looks at her leg and bandaged shoulder.

"A different story for a different time. Hey, I need you to do me a favour." Lucy says quickly watching his image waver.

"Yeah, sure." Gray says looking at her.

"Wherever you are, there's someone watching over you right?" Lucy questions.

"Yeah," Gray says slowly.

"Great." she smiles. "I need you to piss them off."

"What?" Gray asks amused.

"I need you to piss them off and see if they have any magic." Lucy says looking at him urgently, watching him fade a little.

"Okay," Gray nods slowly.

"Great, thanks Gray… I'll probably call you back in a couple hours or something." Lucy says watching him fade slowly.

"Lucy, I don't know what you're up to… but please, be careful." he says giving her a final hug before he disappears and Mini reappears. "I'm sorry Lucy that was the longest I could hold him." they apologize.

"Don't worry, you did awesome." she smiles patting their head. "Now, I just need you to go join Gemi, okay?" Lucy smiles at her Celestial Spirit.

"Okay." they nod, disappearing in a small puff of smoke. Lucy, looking at her keys next, takes out Virgo's key.

Opening her gate, Virgo appears in a blinding flash. "Princess, you called?" she asks.

"Yeah," Lucy nods. "Virgo, I was wondering if there was any way you could heal my leg quickly."

"I can definitely try Princess." Virgo nods disappearing and re-appearing in a flash of golden light.

Setting Lucy down, Virgo begins to do her work, and, after a few minutes, she's done. "That is the best I can do… will I get punishment?" Virgo looks at Lucy expectantly.

"What kind of owners did you have before me?" Lucy mumbles to herself. "No, Virgo, thanks a lot though!" she smiles standing up on her own.

"My pleasure Princess. But, please, be careful." and with that, Virgo disappears once more.

Smiling, Lucy begins to shakily walk out of the alleyway, still feeling a slight sting in her leg. Brushing it off, Lucy begins to walk out of town hoping and praying she could get far before Laxus found anything out.

* * *

Walking into his room, Lucy and Laxus sit on the bed, drinking their coffee, Laxus staring at Lucy this whole time. "How'd you know I like this flavour?" Laxus says gesturing to the coffee.

"I guessed." she shrugs.

"This comes from one place in Fiore, Lucy." Laxus says setting down his coffee on the bedside table. "And I doubt you could have gone there, ordered it, and came back in the total time of three hours." he growls now standing over Lucy.

"They deliver?" she offers, shrinking a little.

"They don't… now, you want to tell me how you got the coffee?"

"Laxus, its coffee… why are you getting so worked up." Lucy laughs pushing him away a little.

"It's not just the coffee, Blondie… it's the fact that you weren't there." he growls shadowing her with his massive build.

"It's not that big of a deal." she says looking up at him through his eyelashes. "Besides… I said I was bored." she mumbles looking up at him fully.

"I doesn't matter what you were," he growls leaning closer. "You shouldn't have left."

"It's not that big of a deal…"

"Not that big of a deal, you had me worried." he sighs looking down at her. Noticing her keys on her belt along with her whip, he didn't realize he brought those to the hospital with them. He distinctly remembers dropping them off in the… room.

Pinning Lucy up against the wall, Laxus looks in her eyes. "I'm not stupid." he growls closing his hand around her neck and squeezing a little. "Who are you?" he growls.

"Laxus, what are you doing?" Lucy chokes clawing at his hand.

"Who are you?" he demands squeezing a little harder.

"Lucy." they choke.

"No you're not. Want to know how I know?" he sneers. "It's not possible for someone to travel to and from Ilorin in three hours. You're wearing her keys when I distinctly remember putting them in this room. You're not even wearing the same outfit, you don't smell like her, and your movement are unlike hers."

Smirking up at him, her eyes begin to change into his own eye colour, and with a puff of smoke, Laxus appears to be choking himself. "What?" Laxus asks confused.

With a punch to the face, Laxus goes flying as Laxus jumps off the bed and rushes towards him. "Who are you?!" Laxus growls standing up and tackling Laxus.

"You know perfectly well who I am." Laxus sneers pushing Laxus off of him and standing up, brushing imaginary dust off his clothes. "Now," Laxus sighs, changing into Natsu. "I'm all fired up!" he grins lighting his fist on fire.

"Natsu?" Laxus asks confused. "Who are you?!" he questions.

"I told you, you already know who I am… now come on, fight me Laxus!" Natsu cheers.

"I'm not going to fight you." Laxus sighs rubbing his face, looking at the imposter.

"What? That's no fair!" Natsu whines, changing into Erza. "I demand you to fight me now Laxus Dreyar." she announces boldly.

"Who are you?" he asks annoyed.

"I am your grandfather," they laugh turning into Makarov. "Yo." he grins up at his grandson.

Sighing, Laxus picks up the master of Fairy Tail from the back of his shirt and holds him up to eye level. "Who are you?" he growls.

"A friend," they smile turning back into Lucy.

"A friend?" Laxus questions setting Lucy down.

"I'm one of Lucy's spirits." she grins jumping onto the bed.

"A spirit?" Laxus asks staring at her.

"Yes sir." they sigh inspecting her nails.

"Which one?" Laxus questions thinking of all of Lucy's spirits.

"I will give you a hint." Lucy grins looking at the blonde man. "You've seen me in a towel," she winks at Laxus.

"What?" Laxus queries.

"You've seen me in a towel." Lucy say slowly. "Jeez you're dumber than I thought."

"I've seen you in a towel? I've seen lots of girls in towels." he winks at Lucy.

"Ew, gross." Lucy gags at him.

"Whatever," Laxus laughs. "Who are you?"

"I… am Gemini." they grin turning back into Laxus as they stand up and stare at him.

"Oh… _oh! _That's what you meant when you said I saw Blondie in a towel. The whole Grand Magic Game nonsense." he nods. "Now," he growls pushing Laxus away from him so they bang into the wall. Running up to him, Laxus puts his arm to Gemini's throat and stares at them. "Where is she?"

"Where's who, Laxus?" he taunts.

"Blondie, where's Blondie?" he growls.

"I have no idea who that is Laxus, you'll have to be more specific." they joke, knowing exactly who he's talking about.

"Where is Lucy?" he sighs.

"Here and there. Why do you ask?" they smirk.

"Because the Old Man wants me to look after her." Laxus growls.

"Really? Is that the only reason why?" Gemini Laxus pries. "Because I know all your thoughts, your memories; I am an exact copy of you. And there's definitely another reason for why you want to know where my master is." they laugh.

"There isn't." he growls.

"Oh, ho there so is a reason." they laugh starting to disappear back into the Spirit world.

"Wait, where is she?"

"You're a Dragon Slayer… figure it out." they say disappearing completely.

* * *

"Gray!" Erza exclaims when he gasps awake.

"How'd I end up on the floor?" he questions, standing up.

"We don't know… you suddenly just fell forward." Natsu sighs playing with a little ball of fire in his hands.

"Oh…" Gray sighs looking around. "Has he been here yet?" Gray asks referring to whoever is holding them hostage.

"Not yet… I assume it would be soon though." Erza says.

"You assume correctly." he appears at their cell door. "Were you calling out to me to beg me for your release? To save your precious Lucy?"

"No," Gray says walking forward so that their nose to nose, the only thing separating them is a cell door. "Just to tell you you're pathetic, and lame, and a rich bastard, and dumb, and the worst villain ever. I mean, come on be more creative than putting us in cells!" Gray exclaims.

"Gray!" everyone gasps.

"What?" the man asks amused.

"You heard me. I mean, who puts people in cells anymore? It's all about putting them up for display, right? Showing the world you were powerful enough to capture the entire Fairy Tail guild. That'll get you high up in the ranks." Gray says looking into the man's eyes. "It's pathetic, you're pathetic. I mean, you got rejected by the one of the kindest people in the world… and that's saying something."

"Shut up." the man says, his smile fading.

"You're dumb enough to think that she'll come alone? That she'll stay away? No, she'll come with an army of people. And if not, she'll defeat you by herself. You want to know why? Because you're weak." Gray spits.

"Gray, stop." Erza says standing up and walking over to him.

"Shut up." the man growls.

"You're weak because if you wanted to get what you wanted, you would have taken it from the start, not beat around the bush and get us first." Gray starts. "This is bad planning on your part. You're lame." Gray throws another insult at him.

"If you keep going, I'll make you sorry." he growls.

"Yeah? How? By throwing fairy dust around and hoping your wish comes true? By throwing money at people to follow your every command? You think that'll make you powerful?" Gray sneers flipping a tendril on the man's outfit.

The man, having enough of Gray, reaches his arm through the cell door and grabs onto his miraculously still-on shirt. Pulling him right through the cell door, the man stands face to face with Gray, nothing keeping them apart. "Do you want to be the first to die?" he sneers.

"Are you changing your mind about not killing us?"

"No, I'm just going to kill _you._" he sneers pushing Gray up into the wall behind them, his hand around his neck. Eyes widening, Gray tries to pull the hand off his neck. Struggling for breath, everyone watches in horror as his face starts to turn slightly blue.

Suddenly going slack, everyone cries out to him, horror and sadness written through their voices. "This is what happens when you act like that." the man yells kicking Gray's side as he lies there lifelessly.

"You bastard!" Natsu cries as he stands right up at the cell door, his body radiating immense heat.

"If anyone tries to speak that way to me again, they'll end him like him." the man spits turning around and walking away.

"Gray," Erza says with wide eyes as she watches his lifeless body lay there. "He can't be…" she trails off.

"Ice Princess you better not be dead, 'cause if you are, I'll never forgive you!" Natsu growls trying to melt the bars.

Everyone looks at Gray intently, hoping that he will just wake up, but nothing happens, and everyone looks away, a pain in their hearts.

Natsu, growling, begins to light on fire. "You bastard, wake up! You can't be dead! You can't be taken down by something as stupid as that! Wake up you bastard! You can't be dead!" Natsu yells.

"I'm not." Gray's hoarse voice coughs out as he begins to sit up.

"Gray!" everyone exclaims.

"You should be thanking Lucy… I was just with her. She said she felt like something was going seriously wrong, so she pulled me out of here." he explains beginning to stand.

"Thank gods!" Levy cries from not far away.

"You idiot, why would you provoke him like that?!" Erza sneers, trying to break through the bars so she can kill Gray herself.

"Lucy's orders. But, look on the bright side, I'm out, and I can take a look around." he grins holding up a golden key. "Now, Loke you bastard, I know you can hear me! Get the hell out here man!" Gray yells at the golden key.

With a blinding flash, Gray's pinned up against the wall and Loke is staring at him, contemplating murder. "What do _you _want, Fullbuster." he sneers.

"Whoa, Loke, what's your problem?" Gray says prying his hands off of his shirt.

"What's your problem?! You abandoned Lucy! Do you not remember when you beat her up because you bored?!" Loke yells punching Gray across the face.

"I didn't do any of that, Loke!" Gray yells standing up and rubbing his cheek. "None of us did anything! We've been locked up here for three months! Lucy just found out about this a week or so ago!"

"W-what?" Loke asks looking around, seeing all the dirty and slightly beaten bodies of every guild member. "N-no… that's not… you can't… what?!"

"Trust me man, we would never dream of hurting Lucy." Gray says looking him in the eyes, earing another punch from Loke.

"Sorry, I just needed to get that out of my system." he says fixing up his suit.

"It's fine." Gray sighs rubbing his other cheek.

"Now, tell me why I'm here." Loke says looking around.

"I need you for information and backup." Gray says.

"Information and backup? What's the situation?"

"We've been taken by a guy who wants to kill Lucy. All we know is that they were engaged, Lucy supposedly has a special magic because of her Celestial Spirits, and now he wants to kill her to get the power," Gray explains.

"Engaged? Lucy hasn't been engaged before… there was this whole thing with her father about marrying some Duke… oh… oh she's not going to be happy." he says with a worried look on his face. "She's going to be so pissed." he sighs.

"Loke, what do you mean?" Erza questions.

"Well, you remember when Lucy's father paid Phantom Lord to attack the guild?"

"Yes." everyone nods, causing Juvia and Gajeel to look depressed for a moment.

"Well, she told me that it happened because he wanted her back to marry her off to a Duke to become richer or something. Anyways, it was the same marriage proposal that made Lucy run away from home in the first place. She declined, and basically told her father off. Anyhow, she hates this man with her whole being, and when she find out it's him, she's going to be pissed. She's going to come right down here and kill him herself." he explains.

"Then she can't know it's him. Loke, you can't tell her it's him." Gray says as everyone looks at him fearfully.

"I can't keep this from her… I can't keep anything from her." Loke says to Gray.

"You _have to _Loke. She can't come… she can't know that it's him who's behind this… she can't know _anything._" Gray stresses.

"Why not? You do know she's on her way right now, right?" he points out.

"I told you, I told all of you!" Gildarts gloats.

"Damn it, stop her Loke! Stop her from coming! Say you know where we are and direct her in a completely opposite direction. She can't come." Gray cries shaking his shoulders.

"Why not?"

"Because she could be killed Loke," Natsu says from the cell door, hair covering his eyes. "If she comes, she could be killed. And I don't – we don't want there to be a chance of her life ever being in danger like that. She can't come."

"You are just like the other Fairy Tail." Loke shakes his head at them. "You're doubting her."

"Do not compare us to them." Natsu sneers, his eyes burning. "We would never dream or hurting Lucy."

"No, I will, because you know what? You don't believe in her. You don't believe that she can walk in, beat up that man, and save you all. You all think that just because she's alone, she can't do anything. Well let me tell you something _Fairy Tail_," the lion Spirit sneers. "Lucy is stronger than you all give her credit for. She is stronger than you." Loke says pointing to Gray. "Stronger than you," he says pointing towards Natsu and Erza. "She is stronger than a lot of you in this room. She is stronger, and braver, and smarter, and kinder than everyone here, and you know what? I will tell her to go in the opposite direction, because none of you deserve to be saved. It doesn't matter if they were imposters, _you _said those things to her. _You _broke her,_ you _beat her, and_ you _made her cry. All of you. I don't care if you're the real ones, I will not listen to you, I will not help you, and I will not do _anything_ for you. You hurt my Princess." Loke says looking at every disappointedly before disappearing in a brilliant golden light, making everyone gawk at where the Fairy Tail mage and Celestial Spirit once stood.

"So, that went well." Gray sighs looking down at the key sadly.

"We deserved much worse than that…" Erza says punching a wall of her cell, making it crack around her armoured hand.

"We deserve a lot worse." Natsu sighs, sinking to the ground and putting his head in his hands.


	11. Chapter 10

**Chapter Ten**

Walking through the streets of Waterborne, Lucy looks around nervously. Quickly walking through the town, Lucy pulls off sunglasses from a display, a leather jacket from a mannequin, combat boots from a store, a long-haired blue wig, and ripped jeans, which she quickly pulls on in an alleyway.

Fixing the sunglasses on her face, and brushing some blue hair behind her ear, she sprays on some cherry perfume, hoping that Laxus won't be able to tell it's her.

Walking back out in public, she looks around and sticks her hands in the coat pockets. Finding a white fedora on a shelf, she takes that too, ripping the tags off and walking away, all apologizing to the shop owners in her mind.

_Gemini, _Lucy thinks touching her keys. With a dim light, as if to not draw any attention, a version of herself wearing the same thing appears. "Hey Lucy." she greets.

"Hey Gemini," Lucy smiles pushing her sunglasses down.

"What can I help you with?" Gemini asks copying Lucy.

"I need you to split up with me. If you find Laxus trailing me, distract him." Lucy says.

"Alright," Gemini shrugs smiling at Lucy.

"Awesome, thanks!" Lucy says high-fiving Gemini.

"Anything for you, Lucy!" she cheers running off.

Lucy, pushing the sunglasses up on her face walks away, scanning the area as she does so.

* * *

Laxus, grumbling to himself, looks around town for the familiar blonde haired Celestial Mage. "Blondie, you're going to be in so much trouble" he grumbles to himself.

Scanning the crowd, he watches a girl with blue hair steal a white hat. Putting it on their head, they look around as they begins to walk away, no one noticing. "Hey, wait!" he calls out to her, but his voice gets drowned out by the crowd.

Losing sight of her, he sighs, his mind going back to finding Lucy; not some thief. Looking around the area again, he begins to sniff, wondering if her scent is anywhere around here. Catching it, he spins around to see no one around him.

Scrunching his eyebrows together, he walks over to a store selling all things leather, following the scent, he passes by a show store, a hairdressers, a clothing store, and finally stopping at an alleyway. Smelling the familiar vanilla and cherry blossom scent change to that and cherries, he scoffs, a smile growing on his face. "That little minx." he chuckles looking around, trying to pick up the cherry scent.

Noticing it going two different directions, he curses. "Lucy!" he shouts at the top of his lungs, hoping he can hear her.

* * *

Lucy!" Lucy hearing Laxus yell not too far away, curses and begins to sprint towards the train station.

Rushing into the crowded area, Lucy turns to see a fuming Laxus running towards her, not too far away. Rushing past the ticket station, she jumps onto the moving train and runs down it, ending up at the back of the train as it leaves the station.

Standing at the back, Lucy watches as Laxus tries to make his way to her. Holding onto one of the metal poles attached to the train, Lucy stretches so she can look over the wall as the train begins to move.

Gemini, watching this from the distance, picks up a white fedora and walks past Laxus towards the ticket station; hearing Laxus make a noise of confusion.

Shaking his head, he follows the girl. "Hey, you." he says coming up from behind her.

Smirking, Gemini turns around, her face soft and warm, but it changes to fear extremely quickly. "L-L-Laxus D-Dreyar!" she stutters, backing up into people and landing to the floor. Scrambling away from him, her back hits a wall.

Laxus, looking at the girl in confusion, walks up to her. "Hey, I, uh, didn't mean to scare you." he says reaching towards her, as an offer to help her up.

Screaming bloody murder, Gemini slaps his hand away. "Get away, get away!" she cries.

Men around the area, looking towards Laxus and Gemini, all run towards Laxus, tackling him to the ground. Two men, pulling up a shaking Gemini, ask if she's okay. "I'm fine," she says fake sobbing a little.

Laxus, seeing a stand of blonde sticking out of the wig, growls. "Lucy," he starts.

"My n-name isn't Lucy." Gemini stutters, taking a step towards Laxus.

"Who are you then?" he growls.

"You just missed Lucy." Gemini says looking down at an invisible watch. "She does send her regards though." Gemini smiles.

"Ugh, not you." Laxus sighs realizing he's been tricked.

Jumping in his lap, Gemini takes off the wig and sunglasses. "What? After all we've been through?!" she cries.

The men, confused, all begin to back away slowly.

"Where's Lucy?" Laxus sighs.

"Dunno, I'm not with her." Gemini shrugs twirling her blonde hair as she looks up at Laxus, still sitting in his lap. "She just hopped on a train though." she shrugs.

"That was her?!" he cries.

"You catch on slow, Sparky." she giggles poking his cheek.

"Are all of you Spirits this annoying?" Laxus sighs standing up, pushing Gemini off of him along the way.

"Nope," Gemini cheers bouncing back up and jumping onto his back, wrapping her arms around his neck and her legs around his waist. "Figure out why you care about my master so much?"

"Shut up," he grumbles walking outside the train station and following the tracks, leading into a dense forest.

"You did!" Gemini laughs placing her chin on his left shoulder.

"Can you like turn back to normal or something?" Laxus sighs.

"No, I think you like this version of me." she giggles somehow shifting so that her legs are hanging over Laxus' shoulders and she hangs off on him, looking at the world upside down.

"Lucy isn't nearly this annoying." Laxus sighs.

"I know." Gemini shrugs still upside down.

"How are you even able to do this?" Laxus questions grabbing Gemini's ankle and picking her up. Lifting her over his head, still hanging upside down, he looks at Gemini from in front of him.

"Lucy's flexible," Gemini wiggles her eyebrows.

"Alright." Laxus sighs dropping Gemini on her head.

"Ow Sparky, that hurt!" Gemini cries rolling over and clutching her head.

"Good." he shouts over his shoulder, still following the train tracks.

"You're no fun." Gemini sighs appearing in a cloud of smoke from beside him.

"Shouldn't you go back to Lucy?" he questions.

"I would… but I'm having too much fun here." Gemini smirks at Laxus, turning into him, copying his exact movements. "Oh, you're annoyed." Gemini says in Laxus' voice now.

"No, really?" Laxus asks sarcastically.

Gemini, smiling at Laxus, changes back into Lucy. "I'm sorry…" she apologizes.

"What?" Laxus questions looking down at the version of Lucy now.

"That you're so ugly!" Gemini starts laughing.

"That's it, come here." Laxus growls taking a step towards Gemini, causing her to scream and run away.

"Wait, wait, I'm sorry! Don't kill me!" Gemini cries running full speed away from Laxus. "Do you want to see your grandfather?!"

"What?" Laxus stumbles, watching as Gemini slows down and turns towards him.

"Lucy told you they were all taken, right?" Gemini asks taking a step towards him. "Do you want to see him?"

"Lucy said something along the lines of that…" Laxus mutters to himself. "Can you do that?" he asks.

"I can do better. Take my hand." she smiles.

Looking at Gemini cautiously, he slowly reaches towards her outstretched hand. Gemini, grabbing onto his hand, pulls him close. "Relax," she giggles poking his cheek, making him sigh. "We'll have five minutes" she says to him.

Nodding, Laxus feels a massive surge of power from Gemini as her body starts to glow. Watching the world around him start to spin, he watches the bright area turn into a dark one.

"Laxus, Lucy?!" he hears his grandfather questions.

"What?!" he hears others cry.

"Gramps?" Laxus says looking around, seeing him chained to a wall, he growls. "What the hell is going on?" he questions, ripping the chains off of his grandfather.

"Jeez, this is what you've guys had to deal with?" Gemini questions rubbing a finger on a wall, pulling off mud. "Gross." she mutters, wiping it on her pants.

"Lucy," Gemini hears Natsu growl.

"Hey Natsu, what's up?" Gemini questions leaning against the cell door looking at the pink haired boy.

"Why - how are you here?" he questions.

"Oh, I'm not Lucy." Gemini laughs.

"What?" everyone asks confused.

"I'm Gemini, hello." Gemini waves.

"Gemini!" Loke cries popping out of his key.

"Oh, hey Leo, what are you doing here?" she questions with a tilt of her head.

"That doesn't matter right now. What are you doing here?" Loke asks.

"I'm just here to show Laxus his grandpa." Gemini says slipping right through the bars of the cell and stands in front of Loke.

"You can do that now?" Loke asks impressed.

"Well, yeah, you know how powerful Lucy is now." Gemini points out.

"Yeah, but _this._" Loke says looking at Gemini.

"Really, we're not here." Gemini explains, sticking her hands in the leather jacket's pockets. "We just used Makarov as a channel. Our souls are here, but we're not here physically." Gemini explains. "We traveled through his memories. Pretty cool, huh? I've never been this powerful before!" Gemini grins jumping up and down. "I've upgraded!" she cheers.

"Wow, impressive, Gemini." Loke says high-fiving her, grinning at the Celestial Spirit.

"Three minutes Sparky!" Gemini calls out to him.

"Laxus is here too?!" people cry out.

"Hey," Laxus waves appearing in his grandfather's cell.

"Where's Luce? Is she okay?" Natsu cries growling through the bars.

"Relax, Salamander, she's just… fine." he sighs looking at Gemini, who motions for him to stop talking as she waves her hand in front of her neck. "What?" Laxus asks confused.

Gemini, looking around, pushes Laxus into the cage with his grandfather. Running towards the door, she hides by the side that open up, Loke disappearing into his key.

"What's going on?!" Laxus questions from the cell, trying to walk out again.

"Shut up Laxus!" Gemini cries as the door bangs open, causing Gemini to cover her mouth as she muffles a pained noise.

"What's with all the ruckus down here?!" an angry voice questions, one that makes Gemini peek her head out from behind the door, a disbelieving look on her face as she sorts through Lucy's memories.

Turning her gaze to Laxus hiding in a dark corner, she points at the man and punches her hand, a pissed off look on her face. Laxus, giving her hand signals not to do it, Gemini looks from the man to Laxus and fumes quietly.

"Huh?" the man asks kicking a wall, making everyone flinch, causing to clench her fists. Looking down at it, she looks up at Laxus and smiles.

Shaking his head no, Gemini nods her head yes. Sneaking up behind the man, she ignores the confused looks of everyone. Grabbing onto his coat tail lightly, Gemini begins to change. Now in the form of Natsu, Gemini lights their fist on fire, causing the coat tail to ignite. Appearing beside Laxus, who gives her a low high-five, the two laugh softly.

Smelling something burn, and intense heat coming from behind him, he turns his head to see his coat on fire. Screaming like a girl, which causes everyone to laugh at him, he throws the coat on the ground and looks at Natsu, murder written in his eyes.

Walking over to Natsu's cell, he grabs the boy by the scarf, pressing him up against the cell. "You think that's funny?"

"It wasn't me." Natsu laughs.

"You're the only one in the guild who can use effective fire magic," the man sneers, offending Romeo. "You'll pay for what you did!"

"It's a coat, you probably have thousands of them somewhere else." Gemini pipes up, using a different voice, causing Laxus to smack her upside the head, making her punch him in the chest.

"So, you all think you're funny, now don't you?" he sneers looking around the cell. "The only reason you're still alive, and why Lucy is still breathing is because I'm allowing it. Do _not_ make me angry. If you do, I'll just speed up my plans; starting with Heartfilia." he laughs evilly.

"What?!" Erza cries out.

"You bastard! Don't you dare touch Lucy!" Natsu booms, crashing into the cell gate, full force.

Humming, the man walks over to Natsu's cell. "You should have told me that earlier." he man laughs kicking Gray's body as he pretends to be dead once more.

Walking out of the room, and slamming the door, Gemini has to be held back by Makarov and Laxus.

"Come back here you bastard! I'll kill you!" Gemini booms, struggling against Laxus and the master.

"We have to get them out of here," Laxus says looking around, still holding onto a struggling Gemini. "If we do, our problems will be over."

"It's not that easy," Gemini says looking up at him, but then looking at Makarov. "I can't get all of us out of here. This kind of magic doesn't work like that. Two go in, two come out. That kind of thing. But, Lucy is coming." she tells him, making his eyes widen. "You should know better, Makarov. You can't keep her away. Nothing, will keep her away. She's coming, and she knows what will happen if she comes. Lucy is a strong, brave, caring, powerful person. Believe in her, and she will do amazing things. She will never stop surprising you. She surprises us Spirits every day with her power, her kindness, and her ability to forgive so easily. That is why we chose her, Makarov. We could have denied her contract, but we didn't because she is so special to the Celestial World. Other Spirits envy us. Other Spirits want to be us… because they want someone who is kind and loving and Lucy." Gemini says, her smile growing. "She wouldn't give up on you, Makarov. She wouldn't give up on Fairy Tail, because this is her home, this is her family. So, she's going to stop at nothing to free you now that she knows none of you did those horrible things to her. She is coming, and nothing is going to stop her. Not death, not fear, not you. She will come. She will find you. And she will free you." Gemini says grabbing onto Laxus' hand as they start to disappear more.

Loke, giving Gemini his key, smiles at the Spirit. "Good going." Loke winks at her before they disappear completely.

Smiling at the lion spirit, Gemini smiles before disappearing with a puff of smoke.

* * *

Appearing back in the real world, Laxus opens his eyes. Pulling away from Gemini, he looks around, the forest once again surrounding them.

"Thanks," Laxus says to Gemini, who nods sadly. "What's up? You okay?" he asks.

"Yeah," Gemini nods, smiling as she turns to look at Laxus. "I just – I have a bad feeling is all."

"Oh, okay, well. Don't worry about it. Well get you back to Lucy, and we can save everyone and go back to normal." Laxus says crossing his arms as he continues on his way.

"That's not what I'm worried about," Gemini mumbles, catching up to Laxus.


	12. Chapter 11

**Chapter Eleven**

"Laxus," he hears someone whisper.

Groaning, he rolls over to the side of the bed he's in. "Laxus." they repeat this time a little louder, as they poke him on the cheek.

Slapping their hand away, Laxus groans again and pulls the covers over his head. "Laxus, Laxus, Laxus, Laxus!" they shout as he feels a pain in his back.

Rolling over, Laxus blinks as the blurry image of the person on top of him becomes clear.

"Lucy?" he mumbles, rubbing his eyes. "Where'd you go?"

"Guess again, Sparky." she giggles, placing her hands on each side of his head, leaning in so that their noses are touching.

"Gemini," he growls pushing her off of him, making her fly off the bed and land on the floor.

"Are you mad because you thought I was Lucy, and then turned out not to be?" she laughs jumping back onto the bed and laying down beside him as he sits up, his legs hanging off the bed. "For an S-Class Wizard, I would think that you would get a better room." Gemini sighs looking around the dingy hotel room fitted with an ugly yellow colour on the walls, a broken down kitchen, and a smaller bed than Laxus is used to.

"Yeah, well, I didn't come with barrels of money." he growls getting up off the bed, wearing nothing but his boxers. Turning around to Gemini, he notices her blushing face as she quickly looks away. "Were you checking me out?" he questions, a smirk growing on his face.

"N-no." Gemini mumbles.

"You were checking me out." he laughs pulling his pants on.

"Technically," Gemini starts "I'm Lucy. So, _technically_, Lucy was checking you out. Not me."

"But _technically_, you're the one here checking me out." he says pulling on his shirt.

"_Technically_, it's Lucy." Gemini says looking at him with a look of annoyance. "Have you not been paying attention this whole time? I am an exact copy of Lucy. From her looks, to her magic, to her memories, to the way she acts, thinks, fights. Right now, I like what she likes, I don't like what she doesn't like. Get the point? And right now..." she says blushing and looking away once again.

"I get it." Laxus nods. "Lucy was checking me out, which is you, so you were checking me out." he laughs at Gemini's face, which continues to blush furiously.

"W-whatever!" Gemini yells jumping off the bed and walking away.

"Hey, where are you going?" Laxus asks watching her leave the room, slamming the door as she does so.

"Don't worry about her." another voice says behind him.

Turning around quickly, Laxus finally notices Loke sitting at the small table in the kitchen taking a drink of coffee. "Morning," Loke nods raising the mug in the air before taking another drink.

"Why are you here?" Laxus asks.

"Why do you think I'm here?" Loke asks raising an eyebrow before fixing his glasses.

"You tell me, since, you know, I have no idea what's going on." Laxus growls taking a seat before the Celestial Spirit.

"Lucy," Loke starts sighing as she holds the mug with both hands, looking into the brown liquid.

"What about Lucy? Is she okay?" Laxus asks now worried.

"Not exactly." Loke tries to explain. "She... she's okay, but she's not. I don't know." Loke sighs. "This morning, Capricorn appeared in the Spirit World with all of Lucy's keys held in his jacket. He explained to us that you were to take care of us until you found Lucy, or Lucy came to you. None of us have been able to contact her. And, when we try to go to her location... we end up right next to you, or nothing happens at all."

"So, wait..." Laxus tries to wrap his head around things. "Why would she give her keys to me? I mean, doesn't she need you?"

"Yes." Loke nods, his body now shaking in anger. "Has she ever told you about her past?" he starts, but flinches in pain when a floating mermaid appears behind him, an angry look on her face, and vase raised to hit him again. "Aquarius!" he growls rubbing his head.

"One more word, you womanizer and I'll send you to an early gave." she sneers.

"That's right Leo," a pink puff of smoke appears, with a girl standing beside the mermaid.

"A-Aries?! You too?!" Loke cries turning around in his chair to look at the two female spirits.

"What's going on?" Laxus questions.

"Has the brat told you anything of her past?" the mermaid asks, looking him the eyes, a glare on her face.

"Yeah, some of it. I know she came from a wealthy family, and her mom died, and why she ran away – things like that." he shrugs.

"Well, he doesn't knows," Loke shrugs earning another hit over the head with Aquarius' vase. "Would you stop that?! He deserves to know!"

"She hasn't told you," Aries mumbles. "Sorry."

"Wait, what?" Laxus asks. "What hasn't she told me? Should I know something?"

The mermaid, now sitting down in the chair in front of him, places her vase off to the side threateningly as she leans forwards and looks him dead in the eye. "My idiot master was telling you the truth about her past. Everything you listed, Sparky, was the truth." she sneers, causing Aries and Loke to flinch. "However, there's something she hasn't told anyone. The brat was young and innocent when her mother died; the only people she had growing up was Cancer and I. I wasn't exactly pleased that my key was given to her, but that's in the past. We knew Lucy was – different. She didn't have any friends, she buried herself in books, and she would practice calling Cancer and myself out whenever she could. That's when it started happening."

"What did?" Laxus asks confused.

"Lucy started changing." Aquarius says looking up at Laxus from underneath her eyelashes. "She started getting stronger fast, she started growing quickly, she started to look different, and act differently. Cancer and I couldn't tell what was going on. We were afraid for her, even though we would never say so. She would lash out at others for no reason, and she would have vivid nightmares. She ran away because she had no other choice; not because of some stupid marriage."

"I'm confused," Laxus shakes his head. "What started happening?"

"When Lucy ran away, the first place she went was Fairy Tail. She had heard of their healer and wanted to know where she was." Loke continues. "But, her path was led astray and she ended up in Hargeon, and was found by Natsu; who somehow was able to seal and unseal something inside of Lucy, without even knowing so."

"What the hell is happening to her?!" Laxus growls, slamming his hands on the table as he stands, a furious look in his eyes. "You all keep evading the question! What is wrong with her?!"

"Lucy, isn't human, Laxus." Aries says softly. "Well, she is now, but she wasn't before."

"What do you mean she's not human?" Laxus shakes his head, unbelieving of the Spirit's words. "I can feel it, she is human. I know it."

"She is now, idiot." Aquarius scoffs. "She wasn't human before; in her first life."

"Her first life?"

"It's complicated." Loke sighs. "But Lucy was the Spirit of the constellation of the heart. The constellation has since long died out, but that's who she was. Lucy, the Heart Constellation. She was powerful, almost as powerful as the Zodiacs. She meant love, family, bonds; everything she is and believes in now. But she had a horrible master and he thought she was too soft, she was too weak, and so, he cast her aside; forbidding her to return to her gate."

"She was in so much pain." Aries says quietly. "She couldn't breathe, it got to the point where she couldn't even move."

"And that's how Layla found her. Alone, afraid, dirty, and in an alleyway." Aquarius adds. "Layla was so heartbroken and so upset that she had taken Lucy home and cared for her. Layla knew Lucy was in so much pain, in so much sadness; that she committed a taboo that cost Layla her life." Aquarius clutches her vase tightly in between her hands. "Layla destroyed the spirit part of Lucy including all of her memories from when she was a Celestial Being, replacing them with a fake past. But, Layla was able to leave some remaining power so Lucy could become a Celestial Spirit Mage."

"That doesn't make any sense." Laxus denies. "There's no possible way Lucy could ever be -"

"Think about it!" Aquarius booms, staring up at Laxus. "Everything Lucy does doesn't make sense to you. Everything she says is so full of light, so full of hope. Why on Earth do you think she's stopping at nothing to save her friends?! It's not just because she's a part of Fairy Tail Sparky, it's who she is! It's who she was born as! She's a Spirit, get over it."

"But, why wouldn't she tell anyone? Wouldn't she have to go back to the world you all come from?"

"No," Aries says sadly. "She's no longer a Spirit, but a human in Spirit's clothing. She's human now, and will always remain human. We thought that she would have realized this by now, realized that she's not like everyone else, but she doesn't remember anymore."

"And now people are after her and her powers." Aquarius grinds her teeth. "It makes me sick."

"It makes all of us angry, Aquarius." Loke sighs.

"You have to tell me where she is." Laxus growls pulling Loke up by the front of his blazer. "You're around her the most, you have to know where she is!" Laxus screams outraged.

"Even if we knew, Laxus," Loke sighs. "We wouldn't be able to tell you. We can't go against her orders."

"She told us that you would have to find her." Gemini says appearing in the room again with her arms crossed, blowing blonde hair out of her eyes. "I found her, by the way." Gemini speaks up.

"That's where you went?" Loke asks.

"She was calling for us, but you were so deep in depression that I was the only one that heard. Besides, after the situation I was in, I thought a dramatic exit was necessary." she winks jumping on the bed and giggling as she bounces up and down.

"What did she say?" Loke asks sadly, finding out that he missed out on finding Lucy.

"To not worry, that she's okay…" Gemini says oddly serious. "I don't believe her. Loke, you know that she's not okay. How does she expect us to sit here and do nothing?! Loke, we have to go to her! We should be there to protect her from anything!"

"We can't go against her rules, Gemini!" Loke shouts standing up from his chair, slamming his hands against the table.

"Screw her rules!" Gemini says standing up off the bed and glaring at Loke. "She _needs _us, and out of everyone, I expected you to be the first one beside her!"

"Do you think that I don't want to be?!" Loke booms, picking up the mug and throwing it across the room, causing it to shatter against the wall, and coffee to stain the ugly yellow colour. "I hate it when she does this! We can help her and she just brushes us off!"

"Then we need to go to her!" Gemini exclaims, looking Loke in the eyes. "Loke, please."

"Gemini… You know we can't." Loke says his anger diminishing.

"You're – you're so – ugh! I'm out of here." she begins to cry disappearing in a brilliant golden light that momentarily blinds Loke and Laxus.

"You're paying for the mug," Laxus growls grabbing his bag and walking out of the room leaving Loke to collapse into a chair, put his head into his hands, and scream at the top of his lungs.

* * *

With a brilliant golden light, Gemini appears in Natsu's cell. Ignoring the furious looks towards her, she slides down the wall and brings her knees to her face, hugging them lightly. Beginning to sob, Natsu takes a step towards her.

"Lucy?" He questions.

"Gemini." she sobs.

"What about Gemini, Lucy?" Gray asks kneeling down beside her, his brotherly instincts flaring.

"No." she mutters. "I'm Gemini…"

"Thank the Gods." Erza breathes a sigh of relief as she walks towards Gemini and the two boys. "What's wrong?" She questions.

"Lucy, Loke, Laxus," she mutters. "They're all…" She trails off.

"Are they okay?!" Gray asks frantically.

"They're fine." Gemini nods rubbing her eyes. "Weren't you out of the cell yesterday?"

"I found my way back in." he explains, causing Gemini to nod.

"I'm sorry, I – this was the only place to go. I can't go with Lucy because I have no idea where she is, I can't be with Laxus because he's too serious and annoying, and Loke is being mean!"

"It's okay," Natsu says softly, sitting beside her. "Want to tell us what's up?"

"Not really," Gemini smiles, running a hand through her hair. "What's up with you guys? How are holding up?"

"We're okay." Erza nods. "We're just fine."

"Don't lie to me." Gemini says looking into Erza's eyes.

"We're sick of this place. We're planning on busting out." Gray answers as he crosses his arms and leans against the wall.

"How?"

"Secret." Natsu laughs.

"Lucy?" They all hear a very confused voice says from the entrance of the dungeon.

All snapping their heads towards his direction, the owner of the house practically runs towards the cell she's in. Growling, he enters the cell without using any keys and stares down at Gemini. "How are you here?" He questions.

"Magic." Gemini answers.

Grabbing her hand, he pulls her to him, and clasps a hand around her neck. "You thought you could hide down here and let your friends escape?" He laughs.

"No." Gemini says looking bored.

"Ge – I mean, Lucy… Stop please!" Natsu says, giving Gemini a look.

"Lucy, you can't save us, this man is too strong!" Erza cries.

Gray, hiding in a dark corner of the room, pretends to be dead.

Squeezing a bit harder, Gemini looks completely bored as his face turns red from anger. "So you're the twit that's taken all my friends," Gemini growls, going into Lucy mode.

Grabbing onto his hand, she rips it from her neck and spits in his eye, making his face go into one of shock and anger. "You wench!" He cries slapping Gemini across the face.

Her head snapping to the right and a hand shooting up to her stinging cheek, Gemini shakes in anger. "Lucy Kick!" She cries landing a perfect kick into his chest and sending him flying through a wall, landing on Gildarts' lap.

Gildarts, having been freed from his chains by the master, stares down at the young man with such hatred he could have burst into flames. Picking up the man, Gildarts throws him into the other wall, causing it to crumble, and the man to land on Freed's lap, who grabs his sword and smiles deviously.

This continues on an on until there are a massive amount of holes in the wall, and everyone has had their turn in beating the rich snob up.

Running away in fear, the man once again locks the door.

Everyone now able to roam around freely, all gather in the main area of the dungeon. Gemini, staying behind everyone else, sighs.

Feeling a hand land on her head, she looks up to Gildarts who gives her a thumbs up. "You did good kid," he smiles. "Lucy would be proud."

Grinning up at the man, Gemini changes into Cana and gives Gildarts a hug; making him squeal in delight and causes everyone to groan at his antics, and Cana yell at him from a ways away.

Changing back into Lucy, Gemini walks into the crowd of people, gaining their attention. "I can feel it…" She starts. "Lucy is almost here. Now, I know all of you are against it, but I need you all to let her do her thing. For the time being, I need you to do some research for me."

"We don't have anything to research with," Levy speaks up.

Gemini, smiling slightly, pulls out six small crystals from her pocket. "This may not seem like much," she explains holding up the small crystal. "But, these are a version of archive magic. I snagged them from the Spirit World. Now, I can get a lot of trouble for this, so I need you to do the best you can."

"What are we supposed to look up?" Evergreen asks.

"Well, you're all gonna spilt up into six teams." Gemini starts looking at the crowd. Once she divides everyone up, she hands a crystal to Erza, Gildarts, Mira, Makarov, Levy, and Freed. "Whoever has the crystal is your team leader." she explains. "Now, I need Team Erza to look up Celestial Spirits and their Magic. Team Gildarts needs to look up how create something to take away magic. Team Mira needs to look up spells that destroy magic taking devices. Team Makarov needs to look up a man named Alfred Kingsley. Team Levy needs to look up a woman named Gene Windsor. And finally, team Freed needs to look up anything to do with the Junelle family."

"May I ask why?" Freed questions.

"In some way, these are all linked. I just know it!" Gemini says with a look of determination on her face. "Just, please, do this for me?"

"You got it Gemini," Levy winks and gives the Spirit a thumbs up.

"Awesome, thanks you guys! I'll check in soon!" And with a puff of smoke, she disappears and everyone gets to work.

* * *

Walking through the town of Mayview, Lucy leans against a wall breathing heavily.

Ever since the ride on the train, Lucy had been feeling rather off. Then she made the mistake of falling asleep, only to be plagued by a man's face. She couldn't help but notice memories of her family start to waver slightly; she had to find a way to fix it.

Which is where Lucy is now. She wants to find the man in her dreams. Maybe, she thought, he might have some answers.

Standing up straight, Lucy began to make her way around the town, asking everyone she could find if they knew this man.

After searching and asking around town for hours, Lucy began to lose hope as she slowly started to sink into her own thoughts. Suddenly bumping into someone, Lucy crashes to the floor, rubbing the front of her head.

"You know," a familiar voice starts. "You're a hard person to find, Blondie."

With wide eyes, Lucy slowly looks up, gulping when she reaches the man's face, only to reveal Laxus.

* * *

"Is this really necessary?" Lucy sighs as she struggles in the chair she's sitting in.

"Yes." Laxus nods, finishing tying her to the chair, which is tied to the banister of the house he rented for the month. "Tell me why you ran off." he demands towering over her.

"I wanted to go save my friends." she says looking him in the eye.

Sighing, Laxus takes a step back. "You could have told me." he says in a softer tone.

"You would have prevented me from doing so." Lucy says.

"I wouldn't have." Laxus shakes his head.

"Really?" Lucy questions looking down at the rope. "Because you're doing exactly that right now." she says.

"Look, Blondie. We need to figure this out together." he says taking a chair and sitting down in front of her. "I am in charge of looking out for you. You can't run off like that anymore. Your Spirits are worried about you, hell Lucy, I'm worried about you!"

"Why? Everything's fine." Lucy shrugs.

"Look me in the eyes." Laxus demands, leaving no room for argument. Sighing, Lucy looks him in the eyes. "I want you to repeat everything I say from this point on." Laxus says.

"Okay." Lucy sighs.

"My name is Lucy Heartfilia."

"My name is Lucy Heartfilia." Lucy repeats annoyed, rolling her eyes.

"I am a Celestial Mage with some weird star power the council despises."

"I am a Celestial Mage with some weird star power the council despises." Lucy laughs out the sentence.

"I am not, in any way, shape, or form, okay. I'm slowly losing my memories, my friends are stuck in jail, and I was crazy enough to leave the incredibly sexy Laxus Dreyar with my Spirits, leave him to deal with Gemini, force him to go on a wild goose chase, making himself go almost crazy looking for me, and had to witness an argument between my Spirits."

"How did you -" Lucy says staring at him in confusion.

"Say it, Lucy." Laxus orders.

"No." Lucy shakes her head.

"Say it Lucy." Laxus demands, authority sneaking its way into his voice.

"I'm not okay. I made Laxus go through shit, my friends are all in jail probably suffering while I sit here and play cops with the Lightning Mage in my guild, and my memories are slowly leaving my body every second I waste here." Lucy finally says looking him in the eyes venom laced in her voice as she struggles with the ropes.

"Good enough." Laxus sighs standing up from his chair, putting it back into its place.

"You know I can use my magic to get these off, right?" she says smirking.

"You can't actually. This is something I packed just in case. These are magic binding ropes. You can't use any magic while they touch you." he explains standing in front of the blonde, and crossing his arms before walking away.

"Laxus, I have to go save them before it's too late!" Lucy cries.

"You're not going to save your friends just yet, Blondie." Laxus says, looking back over to Lucy who has her mouth open in shock, and tears welling in her eyes. "We need to figure out how to get rid of your little problem first. Then we can go save them… Together." he nods before leaving the room. "And you're spending the night in that chair… Makes me feel a little better about all the shit I went through." he laughs before closing the door to his room, but not before Lucy cries out his name in annoyance, anger, and frustration.


	13. Chapter 12

**Chapter Twelve**

"I hate you."

"I understand that."

"And your face."

"Duly noted."

"I hate you."

"You've already said that, Blondie."

"I just _really _hate you." she growls.

"Okay." Laxus shrugs sitting in front of the tied up Lucy Heartfilia.

"Just let me go, Laxus." Lucy sighs, letting her head and mood drop even further.

"Why? So you can just run off again? No thanks, Blondie. I'd rather not go through that anymore." Laxus says leaning back in his chair, crossing his arms. "We're in this together, so suck it up. In order to go save the guild, you need to get this little problem of yours under control."

"What problem?" Lucy asks looking back up, her blonde hair covering her left eye.

Laxus, giving her a look of annoyance and disbelief, Lucy sighs and looks up to the ceiling. "My memories? Me losing them? That's the problem," she says, still looking at the ceiling. "Well, what do you suppose we do about it?" Lucy asks, looking at him. "It's not like I know who's doing it. I mean, they could be half the way across Fiore right now!"

"Well, do you have any ideas about what to do? Come on Blondie. You're smart, figure this out."

"No, not really." Lucy sighs, closing her eyes and thinking back to her dream. "I just keep seeing this man's face. He's laughing at me, shouting names and commands I don't understand."

"Do you remember what the situation was?" Laxus asks, leaning forward in his chair, his eyes curious.

"No." Lucy says flatly.

"Well, I have an idea." Laxus says a thought coming to mind. "Although it requires a train ride, and a very cranky old woman."

* * *

"No." Porlyusica says flatly, annoyed by the sudden appearance of Fairy Tail members. "Go away, I hate humans."

"It's just a small thing we need help with." Laxus says, but growls when a broom breaks over his head. "Listen you old bat -" he starts.

"Laxus, shut up" Lucy sighs. "Porlyusica, we need your help. Please. I'm losing my memories and we need to know what's responsible for this. Please, I'm begging you!" Lucy bows lowly, causing Porlyusica's gaze to falter slightly.

"Alright, fine." Porlyusica sighs. "You come in Blondie. Other blond, you stay out here." she says grabbing Lucy by the shoulders and bringing her inside the house, slamming the door in Laxus' face.

Sitting Lucy on the bed, Porlyusica stands in front of her. "What do you want?"

"Is there any way you can bring up forgotten memories? From when I was younger?" Lucy asks hopeful. "I have a feeling that's where this is all happening."

"There is a way, although it's incredibly dangerous, and it may anger the large blond outside even more."

"Good." Lucy smiles. "Will you help?"

"You'll just keep bugging me if I say no, won't you?" Porlyusica asks with a sigh and an annoyed face.

"Probably." Lucy smiles sheepishly.

"Alright, lie down..."

* * *

"Dreyar." Porlyusica says opening the door and looking at the back of Makarov's grandson.

"What?" he asks annoyed as he turns around. Only noticing Porlyusica standing alone, he raises an eyebrow. "Where's Lucy?"

"Taking a nap." the pink haired lady shrugs. "Just to let you know, there have been some complications."

"Which are?" Laxus presses, his nervousness starting to grow.

"I wasn't able to retrieve any of her missing memories. They've been blocked by a powerful magic that I can't even begin to understand. Whatever her past was, someone doesn't want anyone to know about it. However, there is a man I know of who could help. He lives in Karata, a small town in the west. He should be able to give you some assistance." She explains, scribbling something down on the paper quickly. "Give this to him when you get there."

Nodding, Laxus grabs onto the piece of paper, deciding to look at it later. "Wait," Laxus says to her as she turns to leave. "You said 'complications' plural. Did something else happen?"

"Come and see for yourself."

* * *

"You're joking, right?" Laxus asks with wide eyes. "Please tell me you're joking!" he begs.

When she stays silent, and amused look appearing on her face, Laxus groans and puts a hand over his eyes as he lowers his head. "I can't take care of a ten year old!" he exclaims after a while.

"Neither can I. Your problem, not mine." Porlyusica says walking to a large closet. "Now get out of here, the two of you; you're stinking up my house and I no longer want to deal with you!" she cries throwing brooms and buckets at Laxus who quickly picks up a tiny Lucy, and runs out of the house.

"How many brooms can a woman have?!" he cries.

* * *

Walking through the forest, a sleeping Lucy on his back, Laxus sighs loudly.

"Hey, Lucy's Spirits!" Laxus shouts. "Someone get out here!"

With a blinding light, Gemini Lucy and Loke appear with a brilliant golden light. "Oh my gosh!" Gemini cries looking at Lucy. "She's adorable!"

Laxus, gladly handing Lucy to Gemini, watches as Gemini squeezes the life out of little Lucy, laughing and squealing about how adorable she is.

Loke, smiling fondly at the two, turns to Laxus. "What do you need?"

"Can you guys look after her?" he grumbles. "I – I don't like kids."

"Shut up, Sparky." Gemini smiles fondly at the small Lucy resting in her arms. "She's adorable and you know it."

"Yeah, whatever." Laxus mumbles looking away.

"We can watch over Lucy in the Spirit world. When she wakes up, we'll bring her back and you can go back to whatever you were doing." Loke says now holding the tiny Lucy.

"Okay," Laxus nods as he walks away, a flash of gold appearing in the corner of his eye. Stopping in his tracks, he turns around to see that Lucy and her Spirits are no longer there. Sighing, Laxus begins to continue on his way, heading back to the Fairy Tail guild, wanting to speak with the fake master.

* * *

"She's adorable!" Gemini says sitting on the ground cross-legged, holding Lucy in her arms. "Aquarius, Cancer, you were so lucky to know her when she was this tiny."

"She is pretty cute," Scorpio says crouching down in front of his tiny master.

"Yeah, well, I guess she's okay." Aquarius mutters looking away, crossing her arms.

"The Princess looks peaceful when she's sleeping." Virgo says.

Hearing all the noise around her, Lucy opens her eyes, large, round, doe eyes looking up at all her Spirits.

"Hello." she smiles.

"Cute," Gemini laughs hugging Lucy closer.

Aquarius, giving Gemini a look, mouths for her to turn into someone else. Not understanding, but shrugging anyways, Gemini turns into Natsu, who looks around confused. "Where the hell am I now?"

"Natsu?" Loke asks confused. "You're the real Natsu?"

"... I think so" Natsu says looking up at everyone. "Why am I here? Is Lucy okay? Did something happen?" he questions frantically.

"Wow, I guess Gemini wasn't lying when she said she could turn into the real thing." Aquarius says impressed.

"Natsu, look down." Loke says crossing his arms.

"Why do I have to – why is Lucy tiny?" Natsu questions.

"I'm not sure, Laxus should though." Loke answers, but then suddenly stiffens, his eyes clouding over. "And that's Laxus now. Come on, take my hand and hold on to Lucy." Loke says.

Shrugging, Natsu grabs a hold of Loke's hand and wraps an arm around the ten year old Lucy.

With a flash of golden light, the three of them appear on the road near Lucy's house. "Natsu? Why the hell are you here?" Laxus questions.

"I don't know, guess I just am." Natsu shrugs shifting Lucy in his arms so that her legs are wrapped around his waist and her arms and around his neck.

"Who are you?" Lucy questions looking at Natsu, Loke, and Laxus. "Where am I?"

"Lucy," Loke starts smiling at her. "You were turned into a ten year old to help us out. We're your friends. I need you do to me a favour, okay?"

"Okay!" Lucy says excitedly. "I'll always help a friend!"

"Do you remember anything from a couple days ago?" Loke asks, softly.

All watching her eyes cloud over, Loke gasps softly when a symbol appears on the back of Lucy's neck; something only Spirits and Celestial wizards can see.

"Yeah," Lucy mumbles sadly. "He's not here is he, Leo?" Lucy whispers softly, looking at Loke with large, afraid eyes.

"Who's not here?" Natsu questions, confused. "Is something going on?"

"Can you take us there?" Loke asks, leveling himself to look at Lucy directly. "Do you know where he lives?"

"Where are we now?" Lucy questions.

"Magnolia." Natsu answers, causing Lucy to look up at him. Nodding at him in thanks, Lucy turns to look at Loke once again.

"He lives in Karata." Lucy says softly.

"Did he hurt you?" Natsu questions, shifting Lucy into a comfortable position.

"N-No," Lucy mutters, looking away.

"Lucy," Laxus says disapprovingly. "Did he hurt you?"

"Yeah," Lucy nods softly.

"Well, we'll find him and beat him up, okay?" Natsu grins, looking down at Lucy, who cheers.

"Excellent, let's go." Loke smiles. "You just lead the way, okay?"

"Got it!" Lucy says.

* * *

After a long train ride filled with Lucy running her mouth, Natsu passed out, Laxus close to vomiting, and Loke laughing the whole way, the finally make it to Karata.

Stepping onto the land, Laxus looks around impressed. "Nice little town." he nods.

"It's... cute." Loke agrees.

"Silly tall people!" Lucy laughs. "This is just the entrance to Karata. The town goes from that mountain, to that mountain. It's a large town full of trade!"

Setting Lucy down, Natsu laughs softly as she turns around to face them all, her face serious. "Keep your head down, don't look people in the eyes, and whatever you do, don't step off the road. Follow me at all costs, and if you get lost, or you're not in my sight, I will find you and end your lives there and then. Promise me that you'll stay with me. And, if you break that promise, I will leave you behind."

Giggling, Lucy turns around and sprints into the town, the three boys looking at her in shock. "She just went from scary to happy in a few seconds."


	14. Author's Note: Please Read

*sigh*

I... I need to take a break.

As of right now, I'm stopping all writing of my fanfictions. Possibly to the point where I probably won't be updating until the new year (2015).

I can't be on here right now. And, I'm not mad at you, and I don't hate writing for you on here, I just can't physically write anymore. I feel sick when I do it because, well, it's a long story. And, I really don't want to ruin people's nights.

But, I'll give you the gist of what's happening. I'm stressing myself out with school, the future, writing, dealing with my family, and all sorts of stuff. So, I have a lot on my plate and I can't focus on writing right now.

That being said, I'm deleting a lot of my stories.

To be honest, I don't like them and, as I develop as a writer, I'm going to change some things. So, if you don't like the way I write, okay, yeah, I get it.. thank you. I love constructive criticism, but when hundreds of you bash on me because I changed the story or idea in the slightest manner... it makes me sad.

Again, I'm not mad! I'm not! You can't see, but I'm smiling at each and every one of you because you all changed my life. Really, you all made leap out of my comfort zone and I can't thank you enough. I love all of you!

But, I can't write right now.

I'm sorry.

So, short story long, this may be the last you hear from me for a while.

I love you guys,

Ally :)


	15. A Note for You

So, I edited the earlier chapters.

It's not too different, but I fixed up a few things.

I hope you like it. There's going to be an update on New Years Day (because I have nothing better to do.)

But, in the meantime, here are the edited chapters.

Let me know what you think! Hope you like them!

Love,

L


	16. Chapter 13

**To those of you who haven't read Things Were Different:**

**I'm back! Surprise! **

**I'm sorry I haven't updated, but I wrote something quickly to tide you all over until January. I think it's okay, but please don't mind it; I still am recovering from life. **

**I hope you like the chapter nonetheless. I'll update again as soon as I can.**

**Lots of Love,**

**L**

* * *

**Chapter Thirteen**

Ducking into a dark alleyway, the three male Fairy Tail members hide behind the child version of Lucy, Laxus, Loke, and Natsu sigh loudly. "Why are we hiding?" Natsu questions, his tone irritable. "Why can't we just walk through the city like normal people?"

"Did you not listen to a thing tiny Lucy said?" Laxus sighs.

"My name is just Lucy," Lucy sighs. "Please don't add tiny in front of it."

"Did you not listen to a thing tiny Lucy said?" Laxus asks Natsu again, ignoring Lucy's comment.

"I did listen," Natsu sighs. "But I don't get it," he whines.

"This town, is filled with many people who despise mages; especially those with powerful magic. They kill mages, they kill people with guild marks, they kill those with magic; they even kill those who mention the names of the guilds. You guys bare the mark of Fairy Tail, we all have powerful magic, and we all belong to certain guilds, mages, and other things. As soon as they spot you here, you would be dead." Lucy explains, seriousness in her tone. "So, do what I say, okay?" she giggles as she looks at Natsu.

"Uh, right." Natsu nods, turning to look outside in the shopping district of Karata.

Lucy, joining him, scans the area. "We're not too far from his home…" Lucy whispers. "Maybe another five minutes. We can make it, but we're going to have to run, fast."

"Okay," Natsu nods, looking down at Lucy. "Lead the way."

"Ready?" Lucy asks turning to look at everyone. "We have to be quick."

"Yeah," Loke nods, smiling at Lucy. "We're ready."

"Good," the girl nods. "Let's go."

Running out of the alleyway, everyone pushes themselves to go faster, to run harder because of the consequences for entering this town. Running straight, past too many people, the four take a very sharp left, most of them crashing into a wall.

Noticing they're going down another alleyway, Loke blinks in surprise when she doesn't stop running. "Lucy," Loke says, worry in his tone. "Lucy stop moving."

"Almost there," Lucy says.

"Lucy stop running." Loke says again. "Lucy you're going to run into the wall!"

Sticking her right arm out in front of her, the young girl puts two fingers forward, drawing a star in the air. "Open!" she shouts, making the wall waver before she runs right through it.

The boys, following her inside, skid to a stop when they notice the large area. It's a giant foyer, dark with torches showing the only light. There are passageways leading in all different directions. Lucy coming to a stop in the middle of the foyer, looks around excitedly. "Master?" she calls out, running up the stairs that just until recently disappeared. "Master?" she calls again. "Where are you?"

Hearing footsteps echo throughout the area, as a man appears in one of the tunnels, his body shadowed by darkness. "You," he stares at Lucy.

"Master!" Lucy giggles, running towards him. Jumping onto him, Lucy hugs him around the waist. "Master, you left me alone the other day… why?"

"The other day?" the man questions, looking at the three men that watch their interactions. Ripping Lucy off of him, the man crouches down to her eye level. "Why are you here?"

"Why wouldn't I be here?" Lucy questions, her voice wavering. "This is my home…"

The man, looking up at the boys, walks over to them. "Who are you?" he demands.

"Natsu Dragneel of Fairy Tail." Natsu answers.

"Laxus Dreyar of Fairy Tail." Laxus introduces himself.

Loke, sensing the situation, looks from Lucy, to Laxus and Natsu, and finally to the man. Walking towards him, their noses almost touching, Loke pushes up his glasses; laughing lightly. "Leo, the Lion." Loke answers, hearing the man gasp and take a step away. "Tell me, sir." Loke says, staring at the man. "You haven't hurt one of my kind, have you?"

"I would never," the man laughs nervously. "I care about the Celestial World and the spirits there… just not -"

"Just not Lucy, right?" Loke sneers. "You destroyed her key, didn't you? You cast her away, didn't you? You were the one to cause her so much pain, weren't you?" Loke sneers, his voice rising, and becoming more and more powerful.

"I – I wouldn't…" the man shakes his head. "I swear."

"Leave him alone!" Lucy shouts, pushing Loke away from the man. "This is my master!"

"No, Lucy…" the man says. "I'm your master by default, but not your real one."

"What do you mean?" Lucy questions, looking up at the man. "Where's my master then?"

"Master?" Natsu questions. "What's going on? Why is Lucy -?" Natsu cuts off, disappearing in a puff of smoke, only to be replaced by Gemini in the form of Lucy. "I thought it was time I came back. What did I miss?"

"Lucy?" the man questions, looking from the young girl to Gemini. "Boy, how you've grown."

"No," Gemini says looking at the man. "Lucy is there. I'm Gemini, one of Lucy's spirits."

"One of Lucy's spirits?" the man questions. "But Lucy is -"

"Not anymore." Laxus says. "From what I've heard, you cast her away and she lost the Spirit side of herself. By the way, I was told to give a man a note. His name is Fletcher. Do you know of him?"

"I am him," the man laughs. "Who is this note from?"

"Porlyusica." Laxus answers.

"I see," the man nods, taking the note from Laxus. Reading it over quickly, the man looks at Lucy. "Disappearing memories, huh? I can explain that." He laughs.

"Can you?" Laxus asks with wide eyes.

"Of course. It's quite easy to explain. Laxus, you said Lucy's Spirit side was gone, correct? Well because of that, her memories as a child are slowly slipping away because she's not meant to be human, she's meant to be a Spirit. The only way to change that is for Lucy to return to the Celestial World and become a Spirit once more."

"That's impossible," Gemini shakes her head sadly. "There's no way to turn a human back into a Spirit, much less a Spirit that was turned human."

"I see," the man mutters. "Then I guess there's no way to help her memory loss; it'll just keep fading away."

"No, there's got to be a way," Laxus shakes his head. "Will all of them go away?"

"I don't know." Fletcher shakes his head. "But, until then… I wouldn't let her know." He turns to look at Lucy, who sits on the steps; a ways away from the group of elder people.

"Right," Laxus nods. "That's just put more stress on her plate."

"We'll figure something out." Gemini states. "We've got to."

"And we will," Loke says, walking over to Lucy and picking her up.

"We've still got to save Fairy Tail, too." Gemini smiles. "And stop that man from using her and her magic as a weapon."

"Well, we should hurry then." Loke nods, turning to look at Laxus. "Go back to Fairy Tail. We'll change Lucy back to her normal form, and from there, we'll go save everyone."

"Right," Laxus says, walking away. "See you soon, then."

* * *

**And, that's it for right now. **

**I'm sorry if it sucked. **

**Please, leave a review or something. **

**Until next time, **

**L**


	17. Please Read

Dear Readers,

Please, please read until the end.

I am sorry to announce that I may not be continuing Say Something.

I have lost all interest in this story and I'm beginning to hate how it's turning out - especially with everything that's going on in my life. No one can really understand what I'm going through; and I feel like I'm drowning on the inside. Stress is literally eating me alive, and for someone who won't be sixteen until Wednesday (November 19th, 2014), that's pretty bad.

I'd also like to say that I'm completely joking and there's no way I would give up writing Say Something. Although what I said above is true (life is killing me... metaphorically), I won't give up writing Say Something. However, I'm going to pause it's uploads until Things Were Different, the sequel to What If, is done. I think that until I can write two things at once while doing school work, and keeping up with the emotional roller coaster known as life, Say Something is going on hiatus (once again... oh jeez, I'm so sorry).

I am so, so sorry and I hope none of you hate me too much for pausing the updates.

I hope you all have a good night (it's night where I am).

Lots of love,

L


	18. Please, Please Read

Hey.

How are you guys doing?

I've been better, and I'm slowly getting back into the swing of things. Having updated Things Were Different and working on collabs and such. But, I was looking at Say Something. And I have been for months and months. And I've tried to write something for it, anything. And I can't. It's like The Gate of Fairy Tail (and older, horrible story that I put up for adoption because I couldn't continue) all over again.

I can't do anything with this story anymore, guys. And I am so sorry for leaving you all hanging, and never updating, but I can't do it.

So, here's what I can do.

1\. Someone can take the story from me, and work with it, change things, whatever.

2\. Burn it in a fire and never look at it again.

Personally, I think option two is the best option.

I'm sorry if you all get mad. I apologize for this long wait just for nothing. And I hope you all don't hate me too much.

I hope to talk to you if you have any questions, concerns, or comments.

Spam my inbox, I invite you to do so.

Until next time,

Love,

L

P.S. I am sorry.


	19. Author's Note

January 17th, 2015

Dear Readers,

I, though it pains me to say this, can not write anymore. I can not update. At least, for a while.

You all deserve an explanation. But, I can't give that to you. All I can say is this:

Losing someone is the worst feeling you could ever have. It starts slow, right in the pit of your stomach, and as soon as your brain finishes examining the situation, it explodes. You feel it in your heart, your fingers, you feel the pounding in your head, the shaking of your knees. And, like they say, the world stops. But it's different for everybody, different for every person you lose.

You shake. You cry. And you lose all reasoning.

It gets dark. You feel empty, afraid, and alone.

You want to scream at the world, and blame it. But you can't.

Life has a sick, horrible, twisted way of working. It likes to stab you in the back, hurt you with an arsenal of weapons in it's back pocket, and throw curveballs that aim to hit you in the face. It hurts. So, so much.

But you continue on, because that's life. You sum it up to a small french saying, and you move on. C'est la vie, right? Such is life?

But it's not. It's so much more complicated than that.

No one will ever understand life. It's one of those things you can't and won't understand. But we survive. And that's what we do. We survive.

I understand whatever you're going through. I trust that you all do the right thing. I hope you do the right thing.

Please, please, please, if you have a problem P.M. me. If you just need someone to talk to, someone to confide in, I will be here and I will try so hard to help you.

I am sorry for not updating. I am sorry for everything that I do from this point on.

I love you all so very much. I'm sorry if this doesn't make sense.

Keep on Keeping On,

With love,

Fairy-L-Tail


	20. I'm Back!

Boo!

Scared you didn't I? bet a whole lot of you forgot about me too.

I want to apologize for my eight month leave of absence. I'm so sorry I kept you waiting that long.

BUT, I am here to redeem myself, should you want me to stick around.

Chapters should be up soon, I promise!

Can't wait to hear from you all again, I've missed you all dearly.

With love, and a whole bunch of apologie chocolates and cards and fireworks,

L


	21. Read!

I know, I know. You must've thought this was a chapter. I apologize.

Unfortunately, it's not. What I'm doing here is to actually send a message to all those who want the story to continue. Yes, my cute little friends, this story is going up for "adoption". I'm sad to see it go, honestly. But I cannot finish it.

**L**, you may ask, **how would one adopt your story?**

Great question random citizen! To "adopt" it, what I would like you to do is write a rough chapter for what will happen next, and any ideas you have that will further the story (because I'm curious). If you can meet these criteria, you will then be put in the running for adopting my story.

Once you have full control, you are able to change anything that you don't like (or want to add) to the story.

May the odds be ever in your favour!

I'm sorry this isn't a chapter.

I love you all!

Forgive me!

Lots of love,

L

P.S. check out my new (currently worked on an very invested in) fanfiction called "As It Seems". It's for Miraculous Ladybug, and if you don't know what that is... well... you better start watching! Lots of love kiddies! Please forgive me again, sorry to let you down : (


End file.
